Through the Furnace
by Illeanah
Summary: A mysterious stranger has left a questionable object at Godric's Hollow, intervening with time and fate. Will this aide or handicap Harry on his quest to defeat Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world.

_**Through the Furnace**_

_**Chapter One. The Place of Tears**_

Harry walked bare footed through the long wild grass. Wrapping his long wizarding cloak which he had burrowed from Fred Weasley, without asking, he gazed up at the crescent moon.

Harry sighed heavily and suppressed a shudder. It was a pleasant summer night but he still felt an odd numbness in his body.

A short white picket fence heralded the end of his journey. Harry pushed open the gate, which unfortunately fell off its hinges. He winced and bent half way down to pick it up but stopped short. He shrugged his shoulders blithely no one would ever know he had been here.

Harry glanced up at the broken down cottage before him. It was quite clear in the moonlight that the white paint had been peeling, the front door hung precariously by one hinge, pot plants had been disturbed and infested with weeds the original plants long dead.

Harry shivered. He must have been the first one in sixteen years to visit the old house. And in away that had a satisfaction of its own. This had been the starting point of the journey he had taken during his life. This is where he had been born… and where his parents had died.

Above his head, Harry heard the hooting of an owl. Out here in the dark it sounded melancholy and lonely.

Harry returned his gaze to his parent's old home; his home. He didn't know what he had expected to see on his trip out here. The decrepit house and grounds did not match with anything he had envisioned in his imagination. Strangely however, Harry was no disappointed. The scene before him resonated with the deep brooding in his heart. This house was no longer a place of joy… it was the catalyst for his tears. This is where it had all begun.

Harry took tentative steps forward down the garden path. All he could hear in the night air was the click of his heals on the cobblestone path. He reached the door and past under and crossed the threshold. His father would have died near here…

A moment later Harry heard a sound that set his teeth on edge; it was the sound of stone rubbing on stone… He froze. And then he heard a human grunt.

"Hello?" Harry called into the dark house. This probably wasn't his best idea. Silence was his only reply.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

A sneeze!

Harry shook himself he was definitely not alone. He raced through the house, through the kitchen decorated with peach coloured roses that had faded with time and into the backyard where he was sure he heard the sound.

He wrenched the door open too fast and too hard. It came of in his hands. He threw it to one side and down the four concrete steps just in time to see the edge of a black cloak disappear around the corner.

Without thinking Harry followed the stranger around the corner… He wasn't fast enough and a moment later the figure had apparated into the darkness.

Harry stood stock still in disbelief that he should meet someone the same night he had decided to return to his childhood home. It was most odd.

Harry wandered back to the backyard and glanced around. A sandpit with no remaining sand was home to a bed of grass and a bird bath fountain graced the centre of the yard.

Curious Harry snuck up to the bird bath no expecting to see anything exciting.

Harry walked cautiously forward and stopped by a bare patch of grass. He was standing on two flat tombstones;

'_Here Lies the Remains of Lily and James Potter; Beloved Friends and Loving Parents. Fallen in Service to the Wizarding World, October 31st 1981. May They Walk in a Place Without Tears Forevermore.' _

Harry read them silently. He stepped back and glanced up as if half expecting an apparition to appear. But he was alone. Dreadfully alone…

If at all possible he felt even more miserable now than when he had left the safety of Grimmauld Place.

A small breeze caught the ends of his cloak whipping the black material about his feet. His hair, which had grown longer from the neglect of the summer period also whipped his face.

Harry glanced up and for the first time singled out a stone basin that looked like it had been recently disturbed. From a distance he appraisingly glanced it over as if the object itself held deep dark magic.

Once Harry was satisfied that nothing untoward was in the basin he curiously stepped over the weeds to get a closer look. It was rather plain. Runes circled the rim but time had weathered away many of the sharp edges. The shapes now were indecisive patterns. He ran his hand long the surface and grimaced when he felt the gritty surface. It probably was made from sandstone.

A deep murky liquid was in the basin at first Harry thought it was stagnant water but it lacked the sour smell. Curiosity got the better of him and he dipped his finger in. A deep murky colour neither black nor brow stained his hand. He tried wiping it off on his robes but to no avail.

Harry spent a few minutes cursing his luck and fighting with the stain when his eyes then caught hold a piece of parchment. The parchment immediately registered in his mind as something that was out of place. It was new, crisp and the ink addressed to Mr. H Potter was still glistening wet…

He leant over and ripped the envelop over and took in the spidery scrawl over the page.

'_Mr. H Potter,_

_No doubt your insufferable Gryffindor stupidity or curiosity led you to stick you finger in the stone basin that I left for your convenience. Therefore this letter seems unnecessary._

_Enjoy the little task Dumbledore has set for you. Though little pleasure can be derived from such danger even by one such as yourself. The basin is a gift to help you find what you now seek._

_I would wish you luck but as I am doubtful to your success I shall refrain from such pleasantries.'_

Harry re read the letter again. Nothing made sense to him and the person did not even sign his/her name. Something about the handwriting was vaguely familiar but Harry pushed that thought aside…

Whoever it was knew of his mission from Dumbledore. Not many alive knew; not even the Minister of Magic had been told of the quest even though he pressured Harry into telling him. Furthermore, and a point that disturbed Harry even more, the sender knew he would be here…

"Around the back!" came a distinct cry.

Harry gasped wildly looking about the overgrown garden looking anywhere for a suitable hiding place. He shoved the parchment into his pockets, he would not leave a loaded message to be read by any strangers prowling about.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed and fell to his knees snarling up at the Death Eater that appeared before him. A white bone mask was removed and he was looking up into the hated face of his ex-potions master.

"Snape," Harry hissed in way of greeting.

Snape said nothing; he only stared with his onyx eyes at the stain that was now crawling up Harry's skin. An indescribable emotion flashed through the dark pools of his eyes but a moment later it was gone.

"Potter," Snape snarled menacingly raising his wand.

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!"

Harry would have dearly liked not to have screamed as the three spells hit him mere second apart on his turned back. He would not have had his enemies see him in such agony. But as the way things go he didn't have much choice. He opened his mouth and screamed. The muscles in this throat contracted and rippled as if the screaming in itself would remove his ability to speak.

Harry tired to stand and fell over backwards to the glee of the Death Eaters… He looked down at his pale hand the murky muck was now moving feverishly. Where his fingertips were was nothing but thin air.

Harry screamed scrabbled backwards looking wildly at the Death Eaters to his disappearing body… He was disappearing at a much quicker pace now. He was fading away to nothingness.

Horror took over Harry's body and he fell backwards into an unconscious faint and the darkness gladly welcomed him.

'

'

'

**The End**

'

'

'

'

**HOLD ON! WAIT!**

**It's only the beginning. : ) **

**All reviews are welcome. : )**


	2. A Sunday Afternoon Stroll

Disclaimer: You recognise it? Then it is JK Rowling's.

**Through the Furnace**

Chapter Two. A Sunday Afternoon Stroll 

Harry blinked as he slowly found himself waking to consciousness. Light was streaming through the tops of the trees.

Harry's heart halted and he winced dazed by the sun's light. He turned his head to the side very slowly and found indeed he was in the middle of a forest. _'Great,'_ he thought closing his eyes again, _'I'm literally in the middle of nowhere.'_

Harry curled his legs up to his chest. He could feel the bile churning in his stomach. Briefly he wondered what had made him feel so ill.

The answer hit him like a preverbal thunder bolt. Death Eaters. Crucio… _Snape…_

It was damn typical of the snaky, ex-potions master, murder, double crossing spy, to turn up at Godric's Hollow while Harry was there. The overgrown bat did have a habit of turning up in places where he was least wanted.

Harry whimpered slightly as he unfurled his legs forcibly pushing himself out of the foetal position. Crucio always made him hurt like this. Rolling onto his tummy Harry glanced around fearfully. If there were Death Eaters at Godric's Hollow why was he still alive?

Harry shook his head. There was something he had forgotten. A piece to his puzzle was missing. The last he remembered was he was on his knees from the force of crucio and then… the muck!

He glanced down at his hands in horror. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No sign whatsoever of the horrible sticky goo that refused to be removed and had crawled up his arm and over his body. Then there was nothing just blackness.

Grimacing Harry sat up and looked around once more. "Well," he mumbled ruefully. "I suppose being no where is better than being dead."

Because there seemed nothing else for him to do he pulled out the letter and scanned once more. A part of him wanted to rip the paper up in frustration. Whoever left the letter deliberately left the stone basin… but did they also leave the muck? Harry snorted obviously from the dry insult in the first line…

But was it a joke of Fred and George. Surely they didn't know what he was up to. Only Hermoine and Ron knew. Besides even with their sense of warped humour, the twins wouldn't go this far with a joke would they?

Frustrated and angry Harry scrunched up the letter and thrust it back into his borrowed cloak. He wished he had taken the time to put on shoes now that he was in a forest somewhere… his feet were cold and dirty. But he didn't have time before he had rushed out of Grimmauld Place.

Should he wait for a rescue and sit like a sitting duck for any Death Eaters that may be strolling about? Or should he explore and figure out his mess on his own?

Harry opted for option number two for several reasons. He wasn't a small eleven year old Gryffindor boy anymore. He had finished with his education; he was old enough to look after himself; he could safely assume no one knows where he is and it was time for him to look after his own affairs now that Dumbledore had… had passed on.

Harry stomped his way through the foliage grumbling and cursing his own stupidity. _No doubt your insufferable Gryffindor stupidity or curiosity led you to stick you finger in the stone basin that I left for your convenience… _Well if it wasn't for the stone basin being left there for him to _stick_ his finger in he wouldn't be here. He would be back at Godric's Hollow nice and safe fighting the Death Eaters and wishing he could murder Snape where he stood.

It wasn't the most sound analysis he had ever made. But it worked for him. It was much easier to blame that somebody who had trespassed on his dead parents' property to place a trap for him than to blame his own instincts.

Tired, irritated, sweat and feverish from the amount of crucio he had been under, Harry leant against a tree to rest. It felt like he had been walking for miles upon miles and yet he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He closed his eyes, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he slid to a sitting position at the base. Maybe this was the Death Eaters' trap. Exhaust him and then accost him in a mysterious forest where no one would hear him scream.

"Who are you?" A strong cold hand gripped Harry's shoulder. Instead of screaming Harry's hand was already on his wand and a spell on his lips. He snapped his green eyes open and for a brief second of time came eye to eye with his attacker.

"STUPFY!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the man. The stunned stranger keeled over with a muffled hmpf! While Harry got to his shaky legs and glanced about. He turned this way and that looking in his fevered state for the Death Eaters that he expected to jump out of the bushes waving their wands and screaming curses and hexes.

Nothing happened.

Harry glanced left and right twice more.

_Still _nothing.

Harry groped for a near by tree panting and painfully aware of his heart beat which seemed fit to burst through his chest. He let out a sarcastic chortle which sounded more like a defeated cry than anything. Harry found his legs walking over to the stranger.

The stranger hearing Harry's footsteps approaching lay helpless on the ground immobile and humiliated. He glanced up into the glassy green orbs and stared hard at the boy before him. His first assumption had been correct the lad was evidently delirious from some kind of torture curse. '_Fine way to die,'_ he thought, _'at the hands of a delirious child who is not in his right mind.' _

Harry's mouth hung open involuntarily taking in the chain mail, cloak and weapons complete with sword and a crossbow. The stranger's cloak was deep red covering a long white tunic underneath trimmed with gold.

Harry laughed like a maniac. "This is some kind of sick joke," he whimpered his eyes darting about like a lost child. "Now where the hell are the Death Eaters?"

The stranger had no where else but the boy which truth be told he felt a twinge of pity for. He was obviously a lower class citizen with no shoes, an oversized dirty, ripped cloak and ugly round instruments over his eyes.

"Sorry about that," Harry said half genially. "Don't know what got into me."

'_I do,'_ the stranger thought, mildly relieved to see some lucidity in the boy. The homicidal intent from a tortured soul seemed to have disappeared. _'It must be just fright.'_

Harry reached up and rubbed his temple and glanced back down at the stranger. He blinked slowly feeling the shooting pain behind his eyes. "I don't feel so good," he murmured feebly before fainting clean away.

The stranger let out a strangle sigh of relief, irritation and annoyance. The boy's head conveniently landed on his stomach.

'_Well at least I serve some purpose. A pillow indeed. Oh the humiliation!'_

Harry woke for the second time a little bit clear headed. A small bout of panic took him when he realised he was blind only to realise a moment later he was blindfolded. He didn't mind the blindfold so much for he served a double purpose of a wet cloth on his sweat brow.

He sighed heavily and turned his head to the side. All was black around him thanks to the blindfold. The only thing he could decipher was that he was lying on something soft. He let his hand run down the edge. _'Sheets,'_ he thought with shock. He hand slipped from the edge and landed on something plush and steady. _'Carpet?'_

Harry stomach protested loudly. He felt extremely nauseous and sickly. His stomach heaved and a trickle of bitter bile dripped from his lips.

A cloth wiped his mouth. "Been heaving your guts up quite a bit there milad," a voice commented.

Harry groaned and tried to sit up but found at least three pair of hands pushing him back down.

Questions bubbled in Harry's mind breaking surface into his consciousness. Finally he could not hold them back. "Where am I? Who are you? Is this some kind of sick joke? Where's Fred? Or George?"

"It isss usss yessss it isss that sssshould be asssking you thossse quesssstionsss boy."

Involuntarily shivers run up and down Harry's spine upon hearing a serpentine voice somewhere further back. Harry bit his tongue just in time realising it was parsel tongue that he was hearing. Instead he tilted his head sideways as if listening but not understanding.

"He does not comprehend," a curt voice snapped somewhere in the darkness. "Keep him blind to all and guard over him."

"Yes, milord," four men's voices answered.

For a minute silence reigned then Harry distinctly heard footsteps approaching his side.

Cold hands gripped the side of his face. "I am somewhat amused with your stunt with the Almighty Leo. Beggar's brat taking him down I believe congratulations are in order. But don't get too cock. Leo is not happy at all."

"Shall keep that in mind," Harry commented dryly. "And who are you calling me a beggar's brat?"

There were sharp intakes of breath. Harry heard it all quite clearly. He might be blind but his other senses were working.

An angry hiss warned him before the cold hand soundly slapped his cheek. Harry feigned hurt and did not give the strangers any satisfaction. "Insolent pup!"

There was a huff as the stranger who had slapped him strode away. He stopped nearby only to snap and the remaining men. "Guard him. No one is to speak. I shall know if you do."

Harry listened to the footsteps fade away and shook his head. "Well he was a cheery sort of fella," he commented forcing himself to sound tired and bored. He heard the uneasily movement of rustling cloaks. He listened intently for the number of guards by the movements and sounds.

There were four he decided they all had seemed to have taken seats surrounding him.

Harry yawned widely and pretended to fall into a natural sleep. Complete with breathing patterns and weak murmurs.

Harry's plan of attack took a little while to work. One by one the guards let their 'guards' down. One went for food, one for drinks and one for entertainment. The remainder had stood up sometime ago to watch out for the others. Harry surmised he wasn't being watched.

Very slowly Harry snaked his hand up to his blindfold and slowly peeked through. He was right. He was lying on a bed in a strange looking tent which was huge inside. This didn't surprise him much as they were obviously wizards that held him. The remaining guard was at the entrance looking, standing watch for his companions to return.

Harry would have snorted in disbelief at their blatant disregard for his intelligence. He slipped quietly to the floor and crawled quickly to the edge of the tent. He lifted the edge up and dodged underneath it coming out into fresh air.

Standing Harry realised he was in the middle of a camp site. Large tents dotted a wide sparse field. He sighed heavily and decided he had to move quickly before he was discovered missing.

Harry kept low to the ground and weaved through and under the various lines of rope and equipment. He had gone for five minutes relishing the fact he had escaped with very little effort and had gotten far.

Chuckling to himself he didn't quite look where he was going and ran straight into a slim angry looking man.

Harry gulped, his hand flew to where he thought his wand was, the man before him was looking thunderous.

"Looking for this boy?"

Harry glanced up in horror realising the voice had belonged to the stern man in the tent that had him guard. There was no way he could bluff himself out of the situation.

"Escaping where we?"

Harry could help but to roll his eyes. He stared daggers up at the man before him. This man was wearing long green robes the hems trimmed with pearly silver. Long black hair was tied back and he had a strange little goatee that Harry found amusing, if he wasn't in such trouble that is.

"_No_. I was going for a Sunday afternoon stroll," Harry snapped. Since Dumbledore's death he had steadily become more and more sarcastic. He inwardly laughed at the gaping man and stood regally and brushed himself off. "Now if you excuse me."

Harry turned fully expecting the man to grab him, which he did. He was spun about quickly his wrist grabbed and twisted behind his back.

Harry cried out in pain making this man jeer in laughter. "Not so smart now are we?"

"Smarter than your guards," Harry quipped.

The man jerked Harry's arm in reply. "Let's see Leo shall we and start the interrogation."

Harry audibly gulped. _"Interrogation?" _


	3. Interrogation of the Mind

Disclaimer: You recognise it? Then it is JK Rowling's.

**Through the Furnace**

Chapter Three. Interrogation of the Mind

"Let's see how cocky you are once great Leo has finished with you, boy."

Harry was pushed inside the scarlet tent which had been pitched in the middle of the encampment. Harry had taken the opportunity to glance around at his surroundings as he had been mercilessly marched by the wizard at his back. He could tell the man, whoever he was, was powerful and well thought of. Everywhere he went through the camp people bowed to him in reverence. This alone gave Harry reason to fear him.

The camp was very primal to Harry's opinion. The clothes were odd; there was no sign of any 'advanced' technology anywhere. When they had past the rows of blacksmiths Harry was shocked to see them all extremely busy.

"Haven't you ever seen a blacksmith before boy?" the man had spat venomously.

Harry still struck in wonder at the billows and flames as the broad shoulder men worked with metal shook his head. "No. Never, they are not a common entity where I am from."

"And what pray is that suppose to mean?"

Harry was no fool. Everything around him was very medieval. He had already guessed what might have happened; but he was not about to tell the wizard behind him that.

And now Harry was standing in the red tent with the green robed wizard at his side.

"The whelp is awake," the anonymous wizard spat.

Harry glanced around at his surroundings. There was a large bed structure with blankets and pillows and cushions, a large table with a map in the middle and the walls were mostly decorated in tapestries.

"Thankyou Salazar," a red robed wizard came into view. He had blended in well with the tapestries that Harry had no noticed him.

Harry suppressed his gasp; his man was the same he vaguely remembered attacking in the forest. A thin smile which was more likened to a frown graced the man's lips. "Why isn't he wearing a blindfold. We clearly discussed…"

"The insolent pup nearly escaped I caught him near the edge of camp. My servants left him inadequately guarded."

"Yes that is fortunate, Salazar."

Harry blinked immediately recognising the name. _'Oh no please not ancient Slytherin and his cronies,' _Harry thought fervently.

"Imagine someone escaping _your_ grasp."

"Like someone downing _yourself, _Godric."

The red robed wizard sighed heavily and gestured to a seat. "Take a seat let's get this over with boy."

Harry glanced from wizard to the other clearly thinking of a way to escape. Slytherin had obviously mentioned an interrogation. He had enough experience with the wizarding society to know interrogations could be nasty activities.

Salazar pushed Harry forward and forced him into the seat.

"That is hardly necessary Salazar."

The green robe wizard hissed in irritation. "He's our enemy until proven otherwise."

Godric merely glanced up at him inquiringly and sniffed. His dark chocolate eyes swivelled to Harry who was looking at his bare clad feet which were now bleeding and cracked.

"You're not used to wandering about in bare feet."

Harry turned his face away and then nodded. It seemed like a futile effort to fight against the two older wizards.

Salazar bit off a note of cynical mirth and swept out of the room his robes billowed about him reminding Harry distinctively of the ex- head of Slytherin.

"Now, boy, let's start the interrogation."

Green eyes locked onto chocolate brown.

"I'm sure you know what to expect."

Harry froze as his hands became clammy in nervous anticipation. Contrary to Godric's words he did not know what to expect.

"Relax boy the penetration of the mind will only be painful for a minute.

Harry's mind struggled in realisation of what was going to happen to him. His mind started sending urgent messages to his body but he found he could not move. He was literally paralysed in fear.

"Relax," Godric soothed sliding his chair closer. "If you have nothing to hide then you shall have no fear."

It was only when Godric reached up and touched the skin of Harry's temple that he was able to move.

"NO!" Harry cried smacking the offending hand away. He stood abruptly and the chair clattered to the floor.

Godric eyed him knowingly with fathomless eyes before slowly rising himself out of his chair. "It's easier if I take you without a struggle."

"No." Harry backed away shaking his head, palm raised as if to keep the other wizard at bay. "No. Stay away from me."

"Stay calm," Godric soothed gently. He had not moved from his place but Harry was not fooled by his pretence. Godric had interrogated unwilling victims before and he knew how to bend people to complying with him.

"Stay away," Harry said his voice warbling.

"It must be done," Godric returned taking one step forward he offered Harry his hand and looked over at him kindly. "I'm powerful enough to do this with or without your help."

Harry stood and remained impassive watching the other in scrutiny.

"Come to me," Godric continued in a low voice.

Harry felt the power of the words but resisted the pull as he would the imperius curse. Godric looked somewhat surprised by Harry's ability to ward him off.

Too panicked to follow reason Harry let his eyes dart to the entrance of the tent.

Before he could run Godric grabbed his wrist anticipating the move. Harry jerked away and lashed out.

Swearing profusely Godric crashed over something in the middle of the floor. Harry took the opportunity to crawl away however the older wizard grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled him down. A moment later Godric was kneeling over Harry with both his wrists firmly held behind his back.

Harry let out a cry of rage and wriggled but to Godric's satisfaction the boy was held extremely firm.

Harry was pulled to his feet and thrust onto the bed where Godric conjured ropes to hold Harry fast to the bed head by his wrists.

Tears of fear and betrayal streamed down Harry's pale cheeks while Godric kneeled on his knees to stop him kicking.

"I'm sincerely sorry boy that this seems to distress you but what must be done will be done," Godric said softly. "There is nothing either of us can do."

Harry stared hatefully into Godric face and then to how the man was sitting on him. "Not the best position to be in I agree," Godric said leaning forward and touching one hand then another to Harry's temples. "But I won't abuse my power of trust, boy. Now with…"

If Godric continued speaking Harry didn't know. He screamed as a white flash seemed to burn in his mind. He heard Godric's soft voice telling him the pain would pass.

It did pass surprisingly quickly. But just as quickly Harry felt himself loosing control of his mind to Godric.

A moment he saw a whirl of visual pictures and voices…. Voices from his past spoke in myriad of tones and timbres and intercalate whispers provided a harmony…

'_Seeker? But first years never – you must be the youngest house player in about-' _

'_Kill the spare.'_

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…'_

'_You need more persuasion? Very well – take the smallest one.'_

'_Just do what I did, Harry.'_

'_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'_

'_Well that was a bit stupid of you, seeing as young don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-know-who, and I can tell you what it feels like.' _

Harry shook his head violently from side to side. He could feel the tips of Godric's fingers still determinedly holding him; yet he could feel the other's great confusion and reluctance. The interwoven voices continued into a crescendo…

'_Prongs rode again last night.'_

'_and the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…'_

'_Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!'_

'_A Parselmouth! You can talk to snakes!'_

'_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_

'_I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself.'_

'_Severus… please…'_

'_I thought that to belong in Gryffindor you were supposed to be brave?'_

'_Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents.'_

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

'_I am not paying some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!' _

'…_have secured objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he set out to track down objects owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…'_

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

It took Harry moments to realise that Godric had stumbled away from him leaving him alone on the bed, bound and the voices fading into nothingness as if they had never been.

Godric had brought up everything painful and images he would have preferred to have forgotten. Harry curled his legs up to his chest and swallowed the painful lump in his throat. He was tense; breathing was difficult it felt like a werewolf was chomping on his throat ripping him apart. His heartbeat was like a dull thud in his chest.

"Forgive me I have wronged you." Godric's voiced seemed to come from a far off place and was accompanied by something being poured.

Harry turned his face away as Godric approached him. Godric ignored the slight and laid a cool palm on Harry's forehead. "You are still feeling the effects of the Cruciatus, here drink this…"

Harry refused to look at Godric; he was feeling a keen sense of betrayal…

"Oh I should release you," Godric muttered.

"Yes that would be nice," Harry snapped irritably, but his voice came out as a harsh whisper.

Godric sighed heavily and with the simple flick of the wrists Harry's bound were gone. Pointedly ignoring the older wizard Harry sat up tentatively rubbing his wrists.

"Calming drought. Drink," Godric commanded.

Harry instantly decided that Godric was not the sort of wizard that was used to having his demands adhered to and decided to take the flaming goblet and drink just to please him.

Harry pulled a face at the mixture, handed the goblet back to Godric and started to get out of bed. Then he fainted…

Godric caught Harry in his arms and rearranged him back onto his bed. Godric grimaced at the Goblet. "Sometimes Salazar I'm so much like you it scares me…"

"Godric that – that _boy_ is sleeping in your bed!"

"Yes I had noticed that."

"What is he doing in _your_ bed?"

"Calming drought mixed with a sleeping drought one of your more ingenious useful concoctions."

"Interrogation went well…? Is that a bruise on your face?"

"Yes that's a bruise; the lad can kick viciously if threatened. And no the interrogation went woefully. He's on our side – in a way."

"Now what is that suppose to mean?"

"Simply _historia paralixis_. And I fear I've betrayed his trust."

"_Historia paralixis_? That is a fable, Godric. A fable!"

"Apparently not."

Having enough of hearing the annoying voices Harry moaned and turned over taking the lovely plush blankets with him.

"What are you going to do with the whelp? I'm not having anything to do with him."

"I wouldn't expect you to. And to answer your question I'll protect him."

"From what?"

"This era; the medieval they call it."

"Era? What exactly aren't you telling me?"

Harry turned over again careful not to make any sounds or indication he was waking up. He had guessed correctly. While he had surmised that he had travelled back in time quite a long way he didn't want to believe it. The notion all seemed a little too surreal. Wait until he told Ron he slept in Godric Gryffindor's own bed (without the founder!) Then Harry felt the sting of betrayal. Godric had interrogated him even though he was quite clear he didn't want him in his mind. It was a violation…

"We'll go and visit Rowena's tent. I only feel like reliving this interrogation once if I can help it," came Godric's reply.

Harry lay silent in bed waiting for the retreating footsteps. And then there was silence. It was time for escape attempt number two and this time he would be successful.


	4. Under the Trap Door

Disclaimer: You recognise it? Then it is JK Rowling's.

**Through the Furnace**

Chapter Four. Under the Trap Door

Harry waited alone in the silence for a while. Then rolled over onto his side and glanced at the opening of the tent. Through the crack he could see all sorts of medieval people walking past. It would have been intriguing to just sit and watch but as Harry needed to escape he could not watch this form of entertainment.

There was nothing for it. He straightened and swaggered to the opening of the tent confidently and strode out.

Escape was easy. No one was taking any notice of him. Harry continued to walk with his chin up and with slow determined steps. As long as he didn't look to be in a hurry or nervous he figured the people around him would not bother him in any way.

Soon enough Harry found himself wandering out of the encampment into another forest. He stood briefly on the edge wondering if entering a medieval forest by oneself was a good idea. Furthermore he realised that the evil git Salazar still had his wand. It was too late to go back and get it. He could just imagine striding up to old snake tongue, 'excuse me could I please have my wand so that I may escape your clutches?' Harry guffawed at the thought and then shrugged his shoulders.

He would rather face the forest than the snake founder any day.

Harry was well aware that he was once again being foolish. The founders were wizards and witches. Renowned wizards and witches in fact. They could help him get back to his time. But Harry was also aware of the biting feeling of anger and fear. Godric Gryffindor hadn't exactly ended up what he had expected him to be like. All he wanted to do was to separate himself from the founders and go home.

Oh yes, home undoubtedly meant a lecture of Remus Lupin, then Tonks, maybe Mad Eye-Moody and last all the dreaded Molly Weasley. After the shock and pain of the interrogation however Harry would rather a million Molly lectures over facing Godric Gryffindor once again.

Harry was mildly surprised to find that he had been wandering quite a while when he had been thinking about going home. He was surrounded on all sides by gigantic tall trees and had no idea in which direction he was walking or indeed where he intended to go or what to do when he got there.

Harry shivered despite being quite warm. In the back of his mind he started berating himself for his lack of common sense. He had a feeling he was in immense trouble once more.

Harry picked a random direction however and walked that way. After all he would eventually get somewhere.

Harry felt like he had walked forever and a day before the trees started to become thinner in density, indicating the forest should be coming to an end. He trudged on with his head cast down muttering under his breath of all his woes. When he repeated the list for the twenty fourth time his head snapped up.

A small village was not far away. Dusk was approaching quickly and Harry's stomach was complaining rather loudly. He realised he hadn't eaten anything since the night of being transported to this era.

The thought of food was a remarkable incentive for Harry to continue down into the village. Something to drink that wasn't a potion would be incredibly nice too…

Harry was almost jogging towards the village. All sorts of food ideas were rushing to his head. As he reached the fringes of the village however the stark truth revealed itself.

Food required money. And Harry had a little money but not medieval muggle money. Other than that he had nothing. Not even his wand to transfigure his coins into something that resembled muggle money. Harry didn't even know what medieval coins would look like. Harry supposed he could try and beg like he had seen in books. But in their right minds would feed a scruffy teenaged wizard from the future?

Glumly Harry found a small stone wall and sat down. He rested his weary head on his elbows and listened to the faint sounds of the nearby inn.

As far as he could see there really were only two more options for him. To scrounge for food, as sickening as that idea was, Harry considered it. Sirius had survived near Hogsmeade by living off rats… Or to steal. The last option was dangerous. Even though Harry knew that if he stole food he would more likely find something more appetising than scrounging around for scraps, he knew he could get into a lot of trouble.

So Harry followed the sounds of the nearby inn careful to stay in the shadows. He skulked around the back and was disappointed to find the scraps were mixed with mud and… Harry swallowed the bile in his throat and walked dejectedly away.

It was getting darker now and Harry knew he should find somewhere quickly to spend the night. The forest was out of the question. Who knew what type of wild animals were nearby? In the end he decided to sneak into an open barn and sleep high in the hayloft.

Very carefully and slowly Harry climbed the ladder leading up to the second level of the loft. He hoped fervently there was nothing nasty hiding in the hey before lying flat on his back and drifting off to sleep.

'

'

Ron Weasley was lounging in bed ignoring the noises around the bustle of Grimmauld Place. It was much too early for him to get out of bed. That was until he heard the unmistakable alarmed cry of. "He's gone! Harry's gone!"

It was the perfect alarm clock. Ron bolted out of bed and darted from the room. He galloped down the stairs three at a time only to see Remus Lupin and his father talking adamantly. The two adult wizards glanced at Ron in speculation.

"Ron do you know where Harry has gone?" Mr. Weasley looked particularly stern.

"Nooo," Ron murmured in worry he could hear his voice quaver. "What's happened?"

Remus Lupin shifted uneasily and rubbed his chin in thought. "Harry's gone. He left some time last night and has not returned."

Ron paled. "You don't think You-Know-Who has kidnapped him?"

Remus shook his head. "We have no evidence of foul play. It looks like Harry left on his own accord."

"Yeah and he nicked my cloak," Fred Weasley muttered entering the discussion from the top of the stairs. He held up a pair of shoes which Ron immediately recognised as Harry's. "And ironically forgot his shoes."

"There's only one place Harry would disappear to," George continued for his twin.

"It's simple really…"

"Godric's Hollow," the twins announced at the same time.

"It makes sense he would want to be alone…" George added.

Remus' eyes flashed dangerously. "Foolish boy! I was to take him today!" The werewolf round on Mr. Weasley. "I'll go check out Godric's Hollow, be ready to convene a meeting with the Order."

'

'

Harry woke up tired, hungry, annoyed and itchy. Overall it wasn't he best way for him to wake up and was not the best night's sleep he had ever had. Groaning he rolled over in the straw. He came face to face with a particularly angry looking farmer whose purple face could rival Uncle Vernon's.

"What's this?" the farmer spluttered. Harry jerked awake and sat up back pedalling back into the straw. "What's this?"

"I - I – I…." Harry stammered.

"Ruining all me good straw… ye impedient pup…" the farmer reached over and grabbed Harry's ankle and dragged him over. "I should flog ye alive I should."

"I needed somewhere safe to stay," Harry stammered once more.

"Sa ye picked me hey loft to make a cosy little nest, did ye?"

"I… I'm sorry… I…"

The farmer ran an appraising look over Harry. "Ye be one of those magic users ye be."

Harry shook his head wordlessly. He knew how much trouble admitting he was a wizard to a muggle would cause. "No… I…"

"Ye have that funny look, yes sir re. Ye have the look."

Harry blinked in befuddlement. "I'm not a wizard," he protested weakly.

The farmer snorted and grabbed Harry's wrists. For a moment Harry was unsure what was so interesting on his left wrist and then it hit him like a thunder storm. He was wearing a watch. The watch was ripped off by the farmer…

The purple faced farmer picked Harry up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him none to gently down the ladder. Harry would have bolted as soon as his feet touched the ground but the older man had grabbed a large fistful of his hair and jerked his head around.

Harry was led across the farm yard with the farmer tugging viciously on his hair. They soon entered a brink building Harry thought would serve as another storage barn. Casks and barrels lined the wall. Harry was marched past all his and suddenly they stopped.

Glancing down in trepidation Harry saw that he was standing by a trap door made from stone. The farmer grasped the metal ring and forced the stone up.

"Down there with ye!" the farmer hissed.

Harry had no choice to oblige. And found himself standing on wooden ladder.

"I'll be sending a priest to examine ye after I show him this evil artefact of the devils," the farmer leered dangling Harry's watch in front of his nose. "Ye'll be sure to burn, boy."

The stone slid back in place and Harry was submerged in darkness. He heard scrapping overhead. Knowing it was useless Harry pressed his palms to the trap door. Besides it being too heavy the farmer had evidently placed something on top of the door.

Very slowly Harry stepped down the ladder and groped in the dark for somewhere safe to sit.

"Great. So now I'm going to be burned at the stake," Harry ground out loudly. His voice echoed about him. "Just ruddy brilliant."


	5. Day of Judgement

Disclaimer: You recognise it? Then it is JK Rowling's.

**Through the Furnace**

Chapter Five. Day of Judgement

Harry sat alone in the darkness with nothing to do to take his mind off of his bad situation. He held to a vague hope someone in the future realised what had happened to him and was on their way to rescue him. However the truth was clearly obvious. Through his own stupidity he had been taken back to a time that did not think well of the magical world. And through even more stupidity he clearly was likely to be end up being executed.

Harry shivered. It all seemed so surreal. The threat of execution although so close seemed alien to him. And it wasn't the type of concept he would like to get to know a little better.

Harry was afraid. He scoffed to himself. He was afraid of muggles. Medieval muggles at that. He had no defence and he doubted any would stand and speak on his behalf. Would he be able to defend himself? And if that was the case would he be able to defend himself in the manner that would not paint himself in a worse light. Any way he looked at it he knew he was in a terrible position.

Bringing his legs up to his chest Harry rested his head on his knees and felt the tears of frustration dripping down his dirty cheeks. He wiped them away even though there was no one to see him and ridicule him for his moment of weakness. He wondered what it was like to die and if his friends would ever know of his dreadful fate.

It was only when Harry heard the unmistakable sound of stone grating on stone that he realised he had drifted off into a restless slumber. He lifted his face to the slither of light that reveal to him a stern looking man dressed in a plain brown cloth.

Very slowly the new comer made his way down into the cellar. "Don't try anything boy," he said as he descended.

"What can I do?" Harry snapped. He hated confided spaces and was feeling on edge and very frustrated. "Tickle you to death? If you haven't noticed I'm unarmed."

The man didn't look totally impressed he glanced up at the whole and gestured for something. The gleeful farmer's face appeared with a torch.

"Be quiet fiend," the newcomer hissed. "I am the parish priest."

"I'm not a fiend," Harry returned in defence. "I'm just a normal boy."

The priest snorted through his nostrils and held up Harry's watch. "Then what is this devilish device. I have never seen the like of it before."

Harry stared at his watch. He could pretend he didn't hear the question or he could feign ignorance or he could tell the priest he was being stupid. There was the possibility of making up an incredible lie, but Harry's brain was in chaos and he couldn't think of a story that a medieval priest would believe.

Therefore Harry to the conclusion that silence was the best way to handle the priest.

"Answer me!" the priest hissed dangerously.

Harry remained impassive blinking furiously trying valiantly to hide his overwhelming fear.

The priest struck out with this left hand and back handed Harry across his pale cheeks hard.

Harry fell to the floor and stared up at the priest his eyes glowering with anger.

The priest turned unconcernedly and hung the blazing torch on a bracket. For a moment Harry stared into the flickering shadows of the flame and then to the priest.

"Answer!" the priest rapt.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he saw the priest fingering a belt that held around his waist.

"Brother Andrew."

"Yes sir!" the farmer cried from above their heads.

"Come down here it seems the whelp needs a lesson."

Harry watched in morbid fascination as the farmer blundered his way down the ladder and landed heavily on the ground.

"Strip him. Tie him to that bracket there." The priest nodded to a bracket low on the wall, one that Harry knew he would be kneeling at. "Let's see if the tongue of my belt will open your mouth."

'

'

Remus Lupin apparated nearby Godric's Hollow. He had not been near the place since a few days before Lily and James' murder at the hands of Lord Voldemort. He shivered and looked around as he walked steadily closer to the home his best friend and his bride had shared.

It was not the same happy place that Remus Lupin occasionally still dreamed of. The garden was overgrown, the house falling apart but most of all it was eerily devoid of the happy voices of the Potters.

"Harry!" Remus called out. "Harry, come out here now!"

Remus had not really expected a reply but he call out again. "You are in so much trouble young man!"

Remus blundered his way through the front door trying not to look at the ruins of what should have been a happy family home. It was the battering of the back door that gained his attention.

Remus slowly made his way through the house and to the back door and stood in the entrance way. The backyard was in the same state as the rest of the place, he did not know why he expected it to be different.

Blinking away the stinging tears of hurt he still felt from James and Lily's death he glanced around. Something was out of place. Remus looked back into his memory trying to place what was wrong with the overgrown scene in front of him.

Then he saw it. A stone basin that he was sure James and Lily had never owned.

With quick strides he stumbled over and looked over the edge. Something mucky was floating around in it. But that was not what he was looking at. Swirling around on top of the ill looking mixture was a leering Dark Mark.

'

'

Harry pressed his cheek to the cool wall his back was completely exposed to the jeering priest. He wished he had the courage to snarl defiantly at the farmer who was rummage around in his cloak and pockets. However he thought to make those aggressive sounds would properly get him accused of being a werewolf.

He turned his face again once more to the stone wall and shook his head. He was faintly aware of the priest's glee over his quaking form. But Harry being the stubborn Gryffindor that he was, was determined to show no fear.

"Ah lookie here."

Harry swivelled his head around to see what the farmer was exclaiming over. He suppressed a groan of defeat for in the farmer's hand was the mysterious letter from near the basin.

The priest held up a pale hand for the letter and the farmer relinquished his hold of the precious find. Harry watched in growing consternation as the priest painfully opened the letter slowly his cobalt eyes glittering dangerously.

"No doubt your insufferable Gryffindor stupidity or curiosity," the priest read slowly drawling out each word unnecessarily. "So you are in league with Godric Gryffindor, boy?"

"No," Harry gasped. If the priest knew of Gryffindor's name it could only mean trouble for himself.

"It says you are a Gryffindor," the priest pointed out practically. "Nevermind. What was this basin?"

"I don't know," Harry replied truly feeling sickened now. "I'm only a messenger."

"Ah. So then where were you going to deliver this message?" The priest kneeled down faking a sympathetic expression on his face and waved the parchment under Harry's nose.

Harry turned his face away for he had not answer for the question. He was hopeless lost and there seemed no viable way to reply to the priest's questions without putting himself in further danger.

"Whose Dumbledore?"

"A better man than you," Harry snapped feeling his anger rise and get the better of him again.

The priest stepped back letting his belt trail in Harry's line of sight. "Very well, boy. We'll do this the hard way."

"He's from the future?" A petite ginger haired witched asked gasping and throwing her fingers up to her mouth in shock. "A _real_ student from the _future_?"

Godric sighed impatiently and sipped at the mulled wine that his raven haired witch colleague had poured rather carelessly. Obviously her mind was else where which indeed was not unusual for Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Yes Helga," Salazar snapped at the ginger haired witch. "I do believe that is what Godric had said for the sixth time."

Helga glanced admiringly to her friend Rowena joy evidently bubbling in her crystal blue eyes. "Oh I can't believe this. It's so exciting."

Salazar smirked his beady eyes trained on Godric's face. "I thought it was rather more exciting coming upon Godric petrified by a skinny whelp of a boy in the forest."

Helga giggled appreciatively.

"I'm surprised that you didn't mention he was a parsel tongue," Godric said sipping from his goblet and glancing at Salazar over the edge.

Salazar baulked and glared at Godric. It was not often the snake founder was lost for words.

Helga was giggling again at the dry antics of the men before her. On the other hand Rowena yawned as if she was bored and picked delicately at her fingernails.

"Well let's see the young gentleman," Helga exclaimed. "I positively bursting at the seams to meet him."

Godric set down his goblet and sighed in defeat. "He may still be asleep. Modern wizards seem to have developed a keen sense of distrust for the elders to penetrate the minds of their youngsters. He was most distressed by the process."

"It could not be helped, Godric," Rowena replied delicately. "We are at war we must know what we are dealing with at all times if we are at all to survive."

"Yes," Godric quipped miserably. "I suppose you are right. It just saddens me to see that there is little trust amongst the magical community."

Helga was pacing by the entrance grinning from ear to ear and bouncing with energy Godric felt that he did not have.

The Hogwarts Four slipped through the camp barely taking notice of the others that milled around doing chores and work. Helga was leading the way purposefully and had to stop now and then for the others to catch up.

Finally they reached the tent. Godric swept the cover open and ducked inside before pausing in disbelief.

"What's up?" Helga asked miffed as she ran straight into Godric's back.

Godric slowly moved to one side and let the others in. "He's gone."

"Well that is obvious," Salazar snapped eying the empty vial on a nearby table. "You gave him a half drought."

Godric sniffed heavily and glanced around. "Seems like I misjudged his Slytherin characteristics… although he has taken nothing from here…"

"Slytherin characteristics?" Salazar half hissed in annoyance at being compared to a spoiled, ragged child found in the forest.

Godric shook his head and gathered his cloak from a nearby chair. "Give me his wand."

Salazar just stared at his friend.

"Give me his wand, Salazar," Godric growled threatening.

Salazar fished through his robes and pulled out Harry's wand a little churlishly. "Fine. Take it…. Where are you going…?"

Godric had taken the wand from Salazar's grasp and thundered out of the tent doing up the gold clasps of his cloak as he did so.

"Godric?" Helga asked panting up behind him. "Where are you going?"

"After him," Godric muttered.

Salazar was muttering and cursing stamping his foot. "But why Godric? The boy left of his own devices, leave him he is only trouble."

"He needs protection," Godric growled. "The wizarding world has changed somewhat. He'll be killed."

"And whose fault would be, Godric?" Salazar called at Godric's retreating back.

The lion founder neither turned nor answered Salazar's rhetorical question. He kept striding through the encampment his cloak swishing at his feet.

Salazar watched Godric his arms limp by his side.

"You can't stop him," Rowena said unnecessarily at Salazar's side. "You of all wizards should know this."

Salazar turned to the raven haired witch who had been silent throughout the whole

exchange. "I didn't see you trying to make Godric see any sense."

Rowena sniffed and shook her regal head as if her reply was considerably obvious. "It would not have helped."

Salazar scowled. "Godric will get himself killed or worse in trouble. Then we'll have to go and save him."

Rowena shrugged.

"It has always been that way and I daresay it'll be forever that way," Helga sighed wistfully.

Salazar moaned softly and glanced at Helga; she was as usual was preverbal off with the fairies. Sometimes Helga could be so insightful that he was caught of guard. She was not as stupid as people proclaimed her to be. She was rarely sensible about anything, always jolly and keen but that didn't make her dumb. He fervently hoped for the sake of his own sanity that Helga was wrong.

Harry let in a shuddering breath into his lungs. He sounded ominously like the rattling of a dementor. He pushed the thoughts of those horrid creatures away and concentrated on what was being said about him.

"He will be executed dawn, tomorrow," the priest was saying. Harry groaned and lolled his head to the side. The priest sounded as if he was coming from very far away.

"Shall I make preparations your holiness?" the farmer inquired rubbing his meaty hands together.

"Yes," the priest sighed, "May God have mercy on his soul."


	6. Smoke Signals!

Disclaimer: You recognise it? Then it is JK Rowling's.

**Through the Furnace**

Chapter Six Smoke Signals

Time is a strange element, it swept by quickly and dawn approached before Harry could register his fate.

Once more the stone trap door was opened Harry winced at the sound of stone grating on stone. Two burly men, whom Harry did not recognise slowly descended the steps and into the make shift prison. He had a bad feeling about these strangers. Both were wearing sleeveless leather jerkins with metal studs and loose fitting pants covered by leather boots.

Heavy heels clicked across the floor in unison, Harry swivelled his head back to the wall as a feeling of dread hit his stomach. He knew they had finally come for him.

Taking in deep steadying breaths as the men unclasped his wrists and hurled him to his feet, Harry subdued his panic. If the muggles were determined to kill him then at least he would go to his death with the dignity he could muster.

Wrists now bound behind his back and a man flanking each side Harry was propelled up the steps. He paused at the top where another two uniformed guards were waiting for him to appear. The bright light stunned him for a moment before the four men ushered him towards his certain death.

Godric Gryffindor ventured through the forest with a surprising stealth of a man his size. Being the only son of a minor lord gave Godric the chance to learn his hunting skills, it was a sport his father had been fond of. His skills had been further put to the test when his father realised the devil's trademark had been inherited by his son and Godric had been forced to flee his father's house.

Godric sniffed in annoyance, apparently the old man was now dead and the estate past over to an estranged cousin. There was nothing left for him to feel or dread at his father's name or family.

Sighing in resignation Godric turned to his task, the boy had evidently was not used to moving through a forest without leaving a trail. He smiled wanly, at least it had made his job a lot easier in tracking him.

Remus Lupin apparated without hesitation back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The members of the Order who were able to make it on short notice were already assembled at the kitchen table talking amongst themselves.

Silence reigned however once Remus made his entry. All eyes turned towards him.

"Well?" Kingsley Shackelbolt demanded. "What did you find?"

"Nothing," Remus replied automatically shaking his head and taking a seat absently: a chair which just happened to contain Tonks. Tonks squealed and Remus jumped out of his skin in fright.

"_Nothing?"_ Molly Weasley inquired sternly as soon as Remus and Tonks had regained their composure. The matriarch of the Weasley clan looked like she was on the verge of becoming hysterical. "What do you mean you found nothing?"

"Well, I mean it wasn't exactly… nothing…" Remus stumbled.

"Out with it, wolf-boy," Tonks interjected playfully. "What trouble has young Mr. Potter found himself in this time?"

"I saw the Dark Mark."

Harry was lead by his captures through the open space of the village. Most of the little shops had been deserted so the occupants could no doubt witness the entertainment. Harry grimaced at the thought and threw his head up in open defiance. He would not let the muggles see him quaking in fear.

Finally they rounded the last bend and Harry saw just how many people had come to see him die. There were muggles everywhere, not just the men but their wives and children too.

Harry steadied his steps and made sure to move forward with a calmness he was not feeling inside. It was with a constant effort each footfall was deliberately placed so that he would not been seen to be faltering.

In the middle of the crowd was a small wooden platform where the priest was standing waiting. And central in the platform was a long thick stake to which branches had been piled up around the base.

The guards pushed Harry through the excited and mumbling crowd and then up, up, up the stairs. Rough hands turned him around so that he had no choice but to look at his morbid audience.

The priest slowly stepped forward and gestured to the guards to secure Harry.

Pushing backwards so that his feet were being scratched heavily by the vicious twigs that would serve as fuel and his back was against the stake, Harry had no option to fight.

Long thick chords of rope were twisted down his body, from his chest to just below his knee.

Harry leaned his head against the stake to calm his breathing.

"This boy here before us has defiled the law of nature. By the power invested in me by the grace of God I condemn him to death for his sin in partaking with the devil. May he burn in hell for all eternity…"

To Harry's right hand side he saw one guard advancing upon him with a burning torch. He flicked his head to his left side and found the same action happening.

The crowd was holding their breath waiting for the inevitable as the two torches came steadily closer and nearer at a slow solemn pace.

The tips of the torches lit the base of the twigs; Harry gasped and pulled himself backwards in the stake as if he could save himself. His gaze was glued downwards at the small flames flickering and glowing and they grew.

Harry's eyes started to water with the stinging smoke, he gasped and threw his head upwards to draw a breath of oxygen into his lungs. He had always hated camp fires.

But as he lifted his head, something caught his eye. Something decidedly crimson...

Then he started to scream in anguish…

"The Dark Mark!"

"Surely not!"

"You must be mistaken Lupin!"

"Harry?"

The kitchen at Grimmauld Place was instantly in an uproar once Remus Lupin made his grim announcement.

Remus sat quietly in a vacant chair and buried his face in his hands while he waited for the noise to ripple to a stop. A trembling hand touched his shoulder lightly. Remus glanced upwards and found himself staring into Tonk's large chocolate brown eyes. She didn't say anything to comfort him. Not only did her eyes communicated to him she understood they conveyed her own sense of helplessness.

"I was not mistaken," Remus said loudly so that everyone in the kitchen closed their mouths to listen. "But there was no sign of Harry, either."

Godric had tracked Harry all the way to a quiet sleepy village. Sighing he approached closer aware that if was recognised by any muggle he would find himself in danger.

He took great pains to be seen leisurely strolling as if he was not indeed in a hurry or eager to find someone. He realised soon however his pretence was not required. Contrary to normalcy no one was moving about the village. It was a beautiful day… inactivity was always a bad sign.

So without further dallying Godric crossed through the village quickly. Soon the smell of smoke and burning caught his nose and he began to run.

The flames were licking the soles of Harry's feet. Tears sprung to his eyes and trickled down his pale dirty cheeks. He had tried to choke down his screams but could not stop himself in his agony.

Burning was different to the cructiatus curse. His body was actually on fire. He could start to smell his burning flesh as the flames started to consume his feet and lower legs. His nerves were on fire. Harry choked once more trying to stop himself from vomiting violently.

And he tumbled into sweet oblivion and knew no more…

**Author's Note: Don't stop that is not the end. Only a really evil cliffhanger. Please forgive I know this chapter is very short and choppy. Actually I didn't mind the choppy nature of scenes.**


	7. Sweet Oblivion

Disclaimer: You recognise it? Then it is JK Rowling's.

**Through the Furnace**

Chapter Seven. Sweet Oblivion 

Godric pushed through the spectators his head bowed down as he barrelled through them; he would bide his time before using magic. He did not need to glance up to know what was happening on the platform. His senses were blocked with the smell of smoke and flesh. And he had seen this scene all too often with younger magic users or the unsuspecting muggle. Swallowing down bitter bile Godric lifted a shaking hand to his throat. His muscles had voluntarily constricted upon themselves.

Harry's screams had been silenced moments ago. He was lucky to have fallen unconscious from the pain or suffocation. Some poor buggers were lucid through their whole ordeal.

Reaching the platform Godric pushed the priest to one side who was babbling something in Latin. The priest stumbled and fell. Cold black eyes glared at Godric – and the realisation soon dawned on his face. _"Wizard!"_

Godric rolled his eyes as if to say 'congratulations you idiot.' He pulled out his wand and lazily cast a flame freezing charm over the burning stake and Harry so that no further damage would be caused. Then he turned back to the cringing priest who was now babbling in Latin faster than Godric thought possible.

"He is a mere boy," Godric announced to the crowd gesturing to the crowd. "And you have the gall to call my people monsters!"

The crowd buzzed indigently at this statement and started to surge forward. Godric raised an elegant eyebrow in response and held up his wand to inspection. "You do not want to make me more angry than I already am," he warned waving his wand for effect.

'_Stupid muggle fools,' _Godric thought turning back to the unconscious form of Harry. He casually stepped through the flames and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist; another hand slipped through and with a muttered incantation Harry was free.

The crowd was silent. Godric knew he must have been a sight. A tall imposing man in billowing crimson robes, licked in flames, an unconscious form in his arms and yet they remained unharmed.

"Like Daniel and his friends in the furnace," Godric crowed letting the muggles stare a little longer at him in wonder and trepidation.

"Now if you excuse me," Godric said as he readjusted is grip on Harry. "I need to get this young gentleman somewhere safe." And then he apparated.

The encampment was similarly protected as Hogwarts. None could apparate inside to prevent surprise attacks. Unfortunately Godric reappeared on the far outskirts and would have to walk for quite a while before being able to help young Harry.

Harry chose that moment to emit a small pain filled moan. Emerald eyes flickered open, crystalline tears slipped unchecked down the boy's flushed cheeks. "Where…"

"Hush," Godric softly admonished wiping away a fresh tear. "You're safe with me."

Godric pressed his middle and index finger under Harry's chin. With deft practice he made a jerky movement and rendered Harry unconscious. (AN1). Godric sighed and stumbled through the forest as quickly as he could. He was best that he did as much as he could for Harry while he was knocked senseless. He doubted continually knocking him out would be beneficial.

Rushing by tents not even glancing at his underlings Godric strode purposefully to his tent, cursing his luck for choosing a central position. He was so wrapped up in moving quickly without being stopped to answer questions or issue orders that he didn't hear Helga's voice calling him to stop.

Finally he reached his tent and stepped through sideways. By this time Helga had managed to catch up with him and had burst through the tent flap after him.

Godric glanced quizzically at his companion Harry still secure in his arms. "Is that him?" Helga asked pointing at the prone form of the boy.

"May I introduce Harry James Potter of Gryffindor House," Godric said sarcastically in reply.

Helga ignored the barb and tilted her head to the side to study Harry closely. Godric followed her gaze. Charred feet and shins and red angry blisters further up his legs gained his attentions first. The clothes Harry had been wearing had been devoured by the fire. The boy looked decidedly innocently his head lolled to the side his mouth slightly agape. The power of unconscious had taken the expression of pain from his facial features. Pain did not suit this boy, Godric decided firmly.

"He is a comely lad," Helga said bobbing her head so that loose strands of hair whipped her features.

"Yes he is," Godric replied turning swiftly and lowering Harry onto his bed.

"But he is rather dirty," Hufflepuff simpered creasing her brows in concern at Godric's lovely crimson sheets and gold plush cushions.

"Yes he is," Godric growled in reply not looking at his companion. Sheets could be replaced; limbs could not.

"I'll – I'll just get Salazar," Helga said obviously retreating to the tent entrance. No one crossed Godric when he was in a foul mood. Not even Salazar.

Godric sniffed his approval and turned away to his desk and found a pitcher of water. He conjured a bowl with a lazy flick and poured the water in. He then levitated a table near the head of his bed and transfigured a quill into a cloth.

Godric rolled up his sleeves and glanced curiously over the boy's prone form. "Well, Harry my lad let's get to work on you."

As expected there was no response as Godric mopped Harry's brow.

"GODRIC….."

Godric started and glanced up from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Salazar dashed into the tent his usual lordly air completely discarded as his eyes darted about frantically searching him out. Behind him Helga came skipping in through the tent. "I brought you Salazar," Helga hummed unnecessarily.

Salazar Slytherin was not listening to the badger founder; his pale face was turned to the near naked form of Harry. His eyes slowly then settled on Godric who could see that his hands were trembling slightly.

"I thought that you…" Salazar gasped reaching up with his free hand to his heart. "You…"

Fear suddenly turned into righteous fury as he turned on Helga. "You made me believe Godric was laying here on his death bed!"

"I never said that," Helga replied darkly. Salazar's anger didn't frighten her nearly as much as Godric's. "Beside you got here quickly. You would have made every excuse under the sun and the moon and the stars and the sky and the…well to dally and make Harry suffer."

Slytherin snarled and stalked into the tent further levitating another table and setting near the bed on the other side. He glanced up at Godric who looked a mixture of bemused and worried and decided his friend was not a party to the frightening message that Helga had given him.

With slow deliberate movements Slytherin pulled out the well used potions that he often administered to those that were not weary around muggles. Godric, he knew was watching with a mixture of dread and hope.

"You'll have to learn how to mix these potions, Godric. You keep rescuing people from the stake and using my potions," Salazar said in way of conversation. He pulled out the cork of the first vial while Godric lifted Harry's head and pried his mouth open.

"It is a terrible fate," Godric said closing Harry's mouth and massaging his throat though not concentrating on his movements.

"That it is my friend," Salazar soothed. "That it is."

**iIiIiIiI**

Harry found he couldn't breath. Something was stopping him from drawing breath. He snapped into consciousness realising something was in his throat.

Harry involuntarily coughed and splattered in a panic to gasp for fresh air. His hands flew to his throat as his eyes snapped open.

"It's alright," a voice told Harry. Harry blinked gazing about in the haziness realising he was being drawn up to have his head rest against someone's chest. Strong arms held him tightly. "You'll be alright."

Harry took a shuddering breath his limbs he realised were tingling a sensation that he had never quite felt before. But it was a sensation that brought with it a certain amount of dread.

"Salazar another of those numbing potions."

"At this rate he won't be able to feel anything," another voice rejoined.

The lip of a vial was pressed to Harry's lips. "Drink this."

Too tired, to exhausted to care what the potion was Harry allowed the foul mixture to be tipped down this throat without a fight. He licked his cracked lips and swallowed. "Water…" he gasped finally finding his voice.

"Of course," a silky voice stated. "Goddy tip his head back slightly… not too far you dolt!"

Harry drank deeply as he could as a flask was offered. Embarrassment was registered as he felt much of the water miss his mouth and drip down his chin. A gentle hand wiped his mouth.

"More?"

Harry faintly nodded in request and drank just a deeply as a second flask was offered.

"You'll be okay, Harry," a voice promised as once more Harry found himself slipping into sweet oblivion.

**IiIiIiI**

AN1 – I've read several LOTR fictions where a pressure point was located under the chin on the neck somewhere. I've used it here whether it is accurate or not – as a connivent piece of fact/fiction for my story.

AN2 – I am aware my spacing disappeared on my last update. I've tried to solve the problem by using letter characters instead of what I have been using – See if this makes a difference.


	8. Of Building Bridges

Disclaimer: You recognise it? Then it is JK Rowling's.

**Through the Furnace**

Chapter Eight. Of Building Bridges

Harry's mind slowly regained consciousness. For at least an hour Godric had watched as Harry lay in a listless state: neither awake nor asleep. Harry emitted a low moan indicating he was slowly becoming awake.

Godric jumped from his comfortable velvet chair, which he had conjured to sleep in the night before, and went to check on his charge. He gently laid his hand upon Harry's brow. "It's safe to wake up, lad," he called.

As if Harry heard Godric's command: emerald green eyes slowly fluttered upon. Godric felt himself being harshly appraised by the said eyes as if the boy could not remember what had happened. "You're safe, Harry," Godric soothed clearly seeing the fear slowly ebb into the boy's expression. "You're safe."

Harry blinked slowly his gaze never wavering off Godric Gryffindor who seemed to be genuinely concerned. Then slowly he remembered what had happened. He called recall vividly the surreal state he was in when he was tied to the stake and the sheer terror of being burned alive.

Harry gave a small gasp and shuddered flinching his head away from Godric's touch. Godric smiled sadly in understanding and let his hands fall limply by his side. Harry however continued to stare. Even with the panic and horror of his execution he thought he vaguely remembered strong arms. Had Godric saved him even though he ran away? _Why?_

"Are you in any pain?" Godric inquired.

Harry shook his head in the negative and licked his lips, which were dry and cracked. "Numb," he mumbled.

"Of course he's numb," a second voice rejoined. "After all that numbing potion you gave him, Godric."

Harry started and turned his head to the side wistfully. He realised with a jolt of horror that the new comer was none other than Salazar Slytherin himself.

"What were you thinking?" Salazar hissed irritably glancing down at Harry as he placed several vials of ominous looking potions on a table by Godric's elbow. "You put both yourself and Lord Leo in danger. You should be thoroughly ashamed of yourself."

"Peace Salazar," Godric replied all the while staring at Harry. "I will speak at length with him once I believe him lucid enough to take heed of my words."

Harry internal gulped and looked away from the lion founder.

"As it is, Salazar my friend, I believe he is sincerely ashamed and chastened."

Salazar sniffed and strode further into the tent so that he was standing over Harry and Godric. "You bring me too many grievously injured Gryffindors."

Godric smiled wanly and sighed. "He has my forgiveness Salazar." Here Godric looked meaningfully at Harry. "I hope I am worthy enough for his."

Salazar raised his eyebrows. "Anything else you would like to add, Goddy?"

"I am most humbly in your debt, Sallie." Godric grinned mischievously at the giggle emitted from Harry's lips.

"Pray young whelp, what has amused you so?" Salazar demanded rounding upon Harry once more.

Harry smiled listlessly despite being half aware of himself. "Sallie is decidedly a female name only."

TtTtTtT

Hermione had thrown herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Not without securely locking her doors with an obscure locking charm.

She woke from her stupor of disbelief and numb realisation that Harry could be gone from her for ever about an hour or two later. She glanced at the magical alarm clock wishing only to throw it violently from her window in a rage.

The Dark Mark.

She shivered involuntarily remembering the pained expression on Remus Lupin's face when he had relayed the news. Fresh tears came unbidden to her eyes. The Dark Mark… it probably meant someone had indeed died. However Hermione saw the inconsistencies with what she knew about Lord Voldemort and his disciples.

The Dark Mark usually signalled the Death Eaters had struck and that someone had died. But not always. The Quidditch World Cup for example. No one was killed there. And the happens at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been killed after the Dark Mark had been fired into the sky… it was used as a well placed decoy in order for Dumbledore to panic and act quickly.

A second mystery: Lupin had said the dark mark was floating not in the sky for all the world to behold in horror but floating in a basin full of muck. Why would a Death Eater put a Dark Mark in a basin where it could not be seen?

Hermione bolted upright with an idea. It was a long shot but worth it if it could possibly save Harry whom she regarded as a brother she didn't have.

She raced to her door letting it crash into the wall and down the stairs. She had to find Lupin…

FfFfFf

Harry blinked as he came back to realisation with a sudden jolt. He had been dreaming of the night Dumbledore had died needlessly for a horcrux that did not exist.

Tears pricked his eyes as ironically as the scene with Professor Trelawney played across his mind. The bug eyed divination teacher had given him ample warning of betrayal and death to come and he had been too much of a dunderhead, as Snape would say, to see what was in front of his eyes.

No. He was much to taken that it was Snape that was the spy who told Voldemort about the prophecy that had become his burden. It was Snape that betrayed his parents. It was Snape that had caused his problems. And Dumbledore trusted the snarly git because he was 'sorry'. As far as Harry was concerned 'sorry' didn't cover it at all.

"Bad dream?"

Harry nodded and tried to pull himself in a seated position wincing as he did so. He glanced down and flushed scarlet when he realised he was lying completely naked on top of Godric Gryffindor's bed. He took a moment to stare in horror at his legs which were covered in a blue-green paste and had made somewhat a mess of the founders lovely sheets.

Godric Gryffindor moved closer and sat on the bed. "You almost lost your legs, Harry. You were lucky."

Harry nodded in understanding. "It was you?"

Godric nodded not needing for Harry to elaborate for him to understand.

"Thankyou."

"You are most welcome." Godric sighed and raked his fingers through his hair making it stand on all ends. "Harry, dear boy, you must quickly understand the dangers of this time…"

"I made a terrible mistake."

"Yes," Godric nodded in agreement. "A terrible error which could have had tragic results for you and it nigh did. You should never, never, _never _approach a muggle and furthermore never enter a muggle village: that dear boy was nothing less than suicide."

"I know. I was stupid I admit. But this whole muggles killing wizards and witches because of there magic is so… so surreal…"

"I take it burnings don't happen when you are from?"

"No," Harry laughed. "If I was to tell a muggle I was a wizard they would laugh at me and tell me I'm completely insane because magic just does not exist. Anyway you wasted my mind so you would already know that."

"I see," Godric said dryly. "And I pulled the interrogation short, young master, so I don't know everything." Godric looked slyly to the tent flap. "Just don't tell Sallie that he'll burn me on the stake otherwise."

Harry laughed but choked. His throat was so very dry.

"Water," Godric offered and Harry eagerly nodded.

Harry watched from his position from the bed as Godric turned his back and transfigured a quill into a goblet complete with water. Harry did his best as the founder offered him the goblet not to ogle and ask questions that would embarrass him.

Harry slowly drank the water minding that he didn't miss his lips with Godric now watching him appraisingly.

"I'll add some of Salazar's balm to your legs shall I?" Godric inquired lightly a cheeky glint surfaced in his chocolate eyes. "Then we shall see about some clothes. Can't have you wandering about naked as the day you were born can I?"

"Erm no," Harry muttered his cheeks reddening truly uncomfortable that Godric Gryffindor of all people had seen him at his worse.

Godric smiled genially and gently added the balm to Harry's legs massaging them lightly. Harry kept his eyes trained on the ground through out the whole administration – so he was somewhat surprised when Godric suddenly stood.

Rifling through an open chest Godric threw out a white long sleeved shirt a pair of soft black leggings and a crimson robe. Harry was doubtful the clothing looked much too big for him. He did not dare compare them to Dudley who was a whale of a boy, but Godric was tall, broad shouldered. A total different build to Harry…

"Shall I help?" Godric said without waiting for an answer he plucked Harry from the bed and pulled the shirt over Harry's head. The hem of the burrowed shirt fell to the bottom of Harry's knees. Godric roared with genially laughter and shrugged it off before thrusting the leggings at Harry.

Before Godric could manually dress him, Harry clambered into the leggings which were sadly much too large for him. The final touch was an overgrown cloak draped over his shoulders.

Godric chuckled at Harry who was positively drowning in his new outfits. Harry on the other hand did not see the funny side at all. He pulled up the shoulders which were draping somewhere near his elbow.

Godric caught Harry's shoulders swiftly with both hands and ran his hands down Harry arms. In pure shock and delight Harry found himself wearing clothes that actually fit him.

Grinning Godric turned away. "Now for the final touches." He picked up a pair of boots and held them out to Harry who eagerly took them and shoved them quickly on his feet.

"And your hair, young master needs to be tamed," Godric offered.

Harry sniffed indifferently. "Good luck. Just don't give me a Friar Tuck hair do," Harry replied eying the wand that Godric was brandishing at him.

"I most certainly won't make you a Minister of the Church."

Harry rolled his eyes; obviously his humour had been lost on the founder.

With a flick of his wand Harry's hair became longer, still a mop of black hair but distinctly longer. Godric nodded to himself as if he was pleased with his handy work and took Harry's shoulders effectively turning him around. Grabbing a thin piece of leather Godric caught Harry's hair and tied it tightly at the nape of his neck.

Harry groaned. "Goodness anyone would mistake me for a girl."

"Nonsense!" Godric cried waving his hands about slightly annoyed that his work had been snubbed. "You look like a proper young wizarding gentleman – almost."

"These seeing eye things shall have to go also," Godric then said taking Harry's glasses off the bridge of his nose.

"But I can't see without those!" Harry grumbled.

Godric grasped Harry's shoulders and roughly turned him around. Harry looked up into the blurry image that was Godric's face. "If you want to survive this then I strongly recommend that you blend into your surroundings."

As Godric waved his right hand over Harry's face the world came sharply into focus. "I can see," Harry mumbled dumbly.

Godric shook his head good naturedly. "What _do _they teach at our school?"

TtTtTtT

Ron was annoyed. Or to be more precise thoroughly annoyed. He refused to believe that his best friend in the world had disappeared without a trace and would most likely be found at the bottom of the Themes as Moody had so moodily phrased it.

It couldn't be right. Harry wouldn't die on them, would he?

Ron gave a scream of rage and stood abruptly kicking the pages and pages of parchments that littered his bedroom floor. His plan had failed.

Ron had at first been optimistic of the likelihood his plan would work. Now however he knew his plan had been destined to fail. How could simple Ron Weasley ever come up with an ingenious plan?

The parchments had been letters all addressed to Harry. They were all along the lines of 'Please contact me now – Ron' but the later ones were more vehement 'Harry get your sorry backside back here now,' one said, 'Or I'll send a howler.'

It was an idle threat. Harry wasn't receiving any communication which in itself was terrible news. Hedwig when commanded to find her master with the letters flew around Grimmauld Place half a dozen times before returning to Ron's room. She looked positively exhausted, Ron realised guiltily, he must have written Harry thirty odd little notes.

It just couldn't be true.

Harry was gone.

FfFfFf

"Now of course I'll be looking after you, you being a Gryffindor and Salazar refusing to have much to do with you," Godric was saying as he paced the length of the tent. "Now to get you to trust me, which you must place all your trust in me, I'll let you 'interrogate' me."

"No, I couldn't." Harry protested shaking his head vehemently. "I couldn't do that."

Godric glanced sharply at Harry. "Why ever not, boy? Unlike you I am a willing 'victim' if you please."

"But..."

"Come now, lad, I will show you." Godric took a seat directly opposite Harry.


	9. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

**Through the Furnace **

**Last Time: **

"Now of course I'll be looking after you, you being a Gryffindor and Salazar refusing to have much to do with you," Godric was saying as he paced the length of the tent. "Now to get you to trust me, which you must place all your trust in me, I'll let you 'interrogate' me."

"No, I couldn't." Harry protested shaking his head vehemently. "I couldn't do that."

Godric glanced sharply at Harry. "Why ever not, boy? Unlike you I am a willing 'victim' if you please."

"But..."

"Come now, lad, I will show you." Godric took a seat directly opposite Harry.

**Chapter Nine. Identity Crisis **

Harry eyed Godric who was waiting for him to do something expectantly. He did not wish to intrude on the great founder's memories and mind. Nevertheless he was sorely tempted. How many of his peers were lucky enough to glimpse into wizarding history from the one and only Gryffindor's mind?

Harry suppressed his curiosity and growing excitement classing it as something distinctly 'Slytherin' about him. He should not even _wish to _violate someone's mind

"You need not be afraid, child," Godric said softly. Harry's head shot towards the founder to gaze at him coolly. Who was this man to tempt him so?

"I am not afraid," Harry stubbornly replied irritated that his Gryffindor pride was so easily riled.

Godric chuckled genially and took Harry's slightly shaking hands in his own. "Then perhaps you need a skilled teacher."

Harry felt as if everything about him had immediately frozen. He wanted to protest; afraid there was some terrible trick or Godric would be mad at him for what he would see – it wasn't rational Harry knew. But this set of circumstances reminded him how angry Professor Snape had caught him in his Pensieve or worse his own indigent rage.

Nevertheless Godric Gryffindor didn't give Harry much time to contemplate the morality of plundering another's mind for he pressed the tips of Harry's finger tips to his temple with a soft smile.

"Concentrate," Godric said softly before closely his warm chocolate brown eyes. "I will show you."

Harry released a shuddering breath, one that he did not realise he had been holding in all this time, and closed his own eyes.

Very soon Harry could feel strange, yet somehow familiar, warmth in his finger tips. His first reaction was to jerk away from the foreign sensation but Godric held him firm. He knew the founder was smiling slightly by his nervous movements even though his eyes were not open. No – he _could sense it. _

"Follow the link between us…" Godric's voice cut through a strange hazey feeling in Harry's mind. It was much like being half asleep (or half awake) only that he seemed to be more aware of his through process.

Harry relented and followed the warmth knowing it would be too much of a bother to argue with Godric. So far the founder had kept his temper in check and Harry didn't want to be on the receiving end of the older wizard.

The word 'temper' stalled in his mind. The warmth fuzzed around him and Harry found himself looking down at a defiant boy, much the same age as he was.

'_I hate you!' the boy shrieked. 'I hate you!'_

_A thousand emotions flooded Harry's mind almost too quick for him to register. Anger. Regret. Shame. Remorse. Fury. Pity. Sadness. Hoplessness…_

'_William…' Another voice assailed Harry but this time he recognised the tone as to belong to Godric. 'William please understand.'_

_The boy glanced up his blue eyes were as cold as steel and his stance became defensive. 'You killed her and I hate you.'_

'_What would you have had me do William?' Godric asked his voice eerily pleading. _

'_You could have saved her.'_

_The truth of those words cut Harry even though he had little idea of what was happening in Godric's mind, or was it his own mind? He felt the guilt tenfold which melted away swiftly into shame._

'_I did what I had to, William,' Godric said softly, 'Go from these holdings if that is what you please. Ride out to your Grandfather, boy.'_

'_How can you be so calm?' William roared advancing now with purposeful strides. 'I lost my mother.'_

'_And I lost my wife, three brothers and a daughter, William,' Godric amended grinding his teeth together as if he could piece together the fraying shreds of his temper by the action. 'I grieve their losses sorely, my son.'_

_William froze shook slightly in his spot. 'Mother didn't have to die.'_

'_No, she didn't… I had a choice William… She asked me to save you and I did.'_

'_Since when do you ever listen to any but yourself?' _

'_William it was either you or her…'_

'_I would have rather it had been me.'_

'_Don't say that, William,' Godric said a little too firmly. 'You are my son…'_

'_I am no longer your son. I'm leaving this ill begotten place. And I wish to never see you again…'_

_William tearfully looked up at his father, nodded his head in firm resolve and then rushed from the room; crimson cloak billowing behind him like a quickly advancing thunderstorm._

_Godric sighed turned to a desk, which seemed to have been overturned by a cyclone, and found a fairly decent piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and started to scribble down a note._

'_Zorro…'_

_A gigantic black owl fluttered through the window. It was unlike any bird Harry had ever seen. Cool brown eyes glanced momentarily toward the master before the creature began to preen itself._

'_Take this to my father in all haste… and watch over my William. Let yourself not be seen.'_

_The owl bobbed its head regally as if it was accepting a heroic mission of grave importance, produced its leg for the letter. Then once settled it soared out the window and up into fluffy white clouds…_

HaRrY

pOtTeR

Hermione raced down the stairs, jumped the last three, sailed through the air and landed on Fred. Or was it George. Shaking her head she decided that it really didn't matter.

She stood quickly muttering her apologises to the devious twin who was eying her closely. And dashed from the room, well aware she would be soon followed by some of the younger occupants of Grimmauld Place.

Hermione darted towards the kitchen at a break neck speed. If any of the order were in the house they would be there: the non verbal meeting place.

She hit the door and came to an abrupt screeching halt. She was in luck. The only occupant glanced up dolefully. Remus Lupin was reintroducing himself to Barmy Barney's Brandy which he was particularly fond of.

"I've got a theory," Hermione blurted.

Remus' head lolled to the side lazily indicating that he was listening.

"Why would the Death Eaters place the Dark Mark into a secluded basin? Why not fire the feared mark for all to behold and fear?" Hermione determinedly continued starting to pace like a university lecturer who was playing 'guess what is in teacher's head.'

Remus raised his eyebrows drunkenly. Come to think of it he did looked decidedly green around the gills…

"I need a sample of that liquid. Not everything is as it seems."

Remus looked ruefully back to his bottle: not saying a word.

"Could you get me it?" Hermione pleaded. She knew that her words had seeped into Remus' mind not matter how much he had over indulged.

"It's destroyed," Remus sighed taking a large swig straight from the bottle ignoring what was in the glass. Hermione was frozen… her theory was lost. Could anything get any worse?

"Twas flammable…" Remus added as if it was any help.

Hermione could have cried.

hArRy

PoTtEr

The scene between father and son soon faded and Harry found himself staring into Godric's eyes. Godric let Harry's hands fall with a sorrowful sigh.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," Harry murmured folding his hands in his lap and staring rather determinedly at his feet.

"You worry needlessly: it happened many, many years ago now," Godris replied gently standing smoothly and turning to fumble with a pitcher and goblet.

Harry watched Gryffindor with renewed wonder as the man poured and downed two goblets of bitter liquid. Each great gulp caused a scrunched expression on the founders face. It made him look older than his years…

"Many years?" Harry piped. "But… you…"

Godric chuckled and pushed the beverage away before looking at Harry levelly. "This body, dear child, has not aged for many years now."

Harry was left gaping, his mind scrambling to link this information together.

"William my eldest died an old man three years ago leaving me five grandchildren and fourteen great -grandchildren…."

"But you look so… too young…"

"My body as not aged, Harry," Godric soothed. "I am essentially an old man but my body is that of a warrior and somewhat younger wizard… I need it to be able to protect my people. Our people. An old cripple man is hardly any held in a war."

"I suppose not," Harry agreed hurriedly. "The other founders…"

"Are just as ancient as I," Godric finished.

Harry nodded and blushed profusely feeling very awkward in finding out exactly how old his guardian was.

"Of course I must come up with a cover story to explain your presence…" Godric seemed thoughtful for a moment. "You are my only daughter's grandson, who was fostered out to the Crowcrofts when both your parents and grandparents were gruesomely murdered by muggles. Pleased to meet you Alecander Jonathan Burleigh…"

Godric held out his hand which Harry gingerly took. Godric clapped Harry's cheeks playfully. "Don't worry 'Alecander' I will protect you."

"Why would I have lived with the Crowcrofts and not…"

"Me?"

Harry, the newly named 'Alecander', nodded.

"Your grandfather, the husband of my daughter, the distinguished, Lord Burleigh of Guise had very little love for me. Has the head of the Burleigh clan and your grand –sire on your 'father's' side he had more say than I over any children. Dear Lord Burleigh would have sent any grandchildren to his daughter in law's parents – the Crowcrofts."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Fortunately there were no grandchildren for Lord Burleigh to severe from Gryffindor influence. The likelihood any would question your existence is minimal."

Harry stood in his seat staring at his hands.

"Don't be afraid, Harry, I _will_ protect you."


	10. A New Name

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

**Through the Furnace **

**Chapter Ten. A New Name**

Harry eyed the back hem of Godric's robe which swirled about the older wizard's feet as he walked. The medieval world was becoming very quickly confusing. He however didn't find the camp merely as interesting has he had earlier.

An uncomfortable feeling had settled in Harry's stomach, now and then his heart would stop as people stopped to talk to Godric or eye him suspiciously. His insides squirmed, uncoiling and contracting like a restless serpent as he was led by Godric to meet the other founders.

Salazar, Harry had already met, and did not entirely trust. Godric had been at pains to

Explain how much Harry owed his friends and how to show the older, rather ancient, man the due respect that would be expected from him. And this extensive lecture only caused Harry more agitation and worry on top.

"Ho there, Godric another one of your younglings?"

Harry suppressed a frustrated sigh and willed his expression as politely neutral. He glanced quickly to his feet submissively; not before he had a good glance at the new comer.

The new comer was not a courtier wizard in long velvet robes as Harry had first expect. The man that was quickly descending on Godric was far from a refined gentleman. He wore a coarse shirt that could have either been faded blue or murky grey, (Harry couldn't decide), over which was a stiff leather apron, his beard was unkempt, and his jovial face was covered in dirt. When the man came closer all that Harry could breath in was the sweat covered state of the stranger.

"Good evening, Shelby," Godric replied politely inclining his head slightly, indicating he did have some form of respect for this man. "My great-grandson Alecander Burleigh."

Godric pushed Harry gently forward. "Please to make your acquaintance, Lord Burleigh," Shelby said grinning toothily at Harry.

Harry blinked quickly appalled by the blackened state of the man's teeth. "Pleasure," Harry managed to mumble.

Shelby didn't seem too interested in Harry for his head quickly snapped back to Godric. "I thought all the Burleighs were killed." Shelby's eyes went straight to Harry's face. "Where have ye been hiding all these years, lad?"

"Alecander survived," Godric said shortly as Harry opened his mouth to answer. "He's been living with the Crowcrofts since he was very young."

"Surprised the Crowcrofts would let ye near him," Shelby retorted all too quickly his dark eyes flashing.

"Yes well…" Godric started feeling slightly frazzled.

"It matters very little where one's education comes from; only that it is the best," Harry said quickly flashing a smile in Shelby's direction. "The Crowcrofts need for the finest convinced them to allow me to train under my great – grandfather's care."

"Of course, Lord," Shelby agreed readily; he was a man who would side with a party who he sensed was stronger. Harry glanced quickly to Godric whom only looked thankful and relieved.

HaRrY

pOtTeR

A loud crash range throughout Grimmauld Place, followed by a frustrated scream of rage and despair.

Ron Weasley was in no doubt of who was in the room. He leaned casually against the locked door and rapt his knuckles against the unforgiving cedar wood.

"Hermione," Ron called. "Are you okay?"

If Ron strained his ears he could hear a muffled sob and a wet sniffle. He waited with baited breath and then slowly the door began to open.

Hermione's tear stained face appeared in the empty spot. She sniffled once more and looked down at the sodden handkerchief in her hand. Then with a half hearted roll of her eyes she stepped backwards to allow Ron entry into the room.

Ron stepped through the threshold and took a cursory glance around the darkened room. A crystal vase lay smashed on the plush floor, water soaking the ground like fresh tears, the flowers lay strew across the floor in a forlorn looking pattern.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked repeating his first question.

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes with her hanky. "Remus got rid of the basin of muck."

"It was probably just dirt," Ron said with a shrug. "Don't worry, Harry will pull through, he always does."

Hermione looked torn between snapping at Ron, bursting into tears once more and looking grateful. "It might have been a clue to what happened. I have this terrible feeling that whatever it is, is somehow connected to Harry's disappearance."

Ron stepped forward and gingerly reached out to Hermione and rubbed her arm in what he thought might be in a comforting manner. "It'll be okay."

"We need to find out what happened at Godric's Hollow…" Hermione said. "Someone who was there or knows who was there…"

"A Death Eater?" Ron questioned slowly.

"Ron you're a genius?"

"I am?

"Snape!"

"Snape?" Ron spluttered. "Hermione are you mad."

"I'll bet anything he knows what happened he might even be able to lead us to Harry."

"He's a death eater Hermione and a traitor to boot."

"Yes well, we'll have to capture him and coerce him into telling us something…"

"And if he doesn't know anything."

"We go onto plan B…"

"And what exactly is plan B…"

Hermione shook her bushy head in frustration. "I dunno I'm still working on it…"

hArRy

PoTtEr

Godric ushered Harry inside the central tent which the younger wizard now realised was the four colours of the houses, crimson, green, yellow and blue.

Godric stepped up behind Harry, resting his large hands on his shoulders in reassurance.

The pair was immediately greeted by a sour looking Salazar Slytherin whose frowned only deepened to see Harry.

"Salazar, meet my great-grandson, Alecander Burleigh," Godric said. Harry glanced backwards to see the lion founder's thin smile.

"Alecander?" Salazar repeated his eyebrows rising and in danger from disappearing through this short fringe. Somehow this man made Harry's new name sound absolutely awful. "I suppose you chose that name because it sounded noble."

"It is a good strong name," Godric snapped defending his choice. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

Salazar sniffed as gracefully as the disdainful gesture would allow him.

"And this is the man who named his eldest son, Patrobas," Godric whispered harshly into Harry's ear. Harry choked, tried to cover up his mouth with his hand hide the fact he was trying not to laugh at the ridiculous nature of the founder's new squabble.

"Well Patrobas is a… well interesting name," Harry replied blinking furiously in order to seem at least half serious. This failed when his smiled broadened at Slytherin's aloof face and he beamed.

"Come," Slytherin demanded and Harry followed him further into the tent, Godric was close to his heels.

"Harry, dear! It is so nice to finally meet you conscious and clothed!" A cheery witched said grabbing both his hands and pumping them up and down in a most un-lady like fashion. At the mention of being somewhat naked Harry flushed and glanced up at Godric as if to ask how the lady had seemed in his bare state. Godric however refused to look at Harry and seemed preoccupied with staring at Salazar who was in turn ignoring him.

"Pleased to meet you to… erm…" Harry started now starting at Godric in earnest for some moral support.

"He blushes prettily, Godric," the witch continued unperturbed by Harry's tomato red cheeks.

"I – erm… I…" Harry stuttered wondering how he was suppose to reply to this woman.

"He has rather eloquent speech too," Salazar muttered dryly from his dark corner. Harry supposed Salazar still hadn't forgiven him for their first meetings.

Without thinking Harry turned to glare at the snake founder and then snapped his head back to stare at the strange witch before him.

"I'm Helga Puffhuffle and I'm absolutely tittled to meet you young sir."

Harry blinked slowly. Helga Puffhuffle?

"I'm charmed I'm sure," Harry said slowly finally thinking of something to say that wouldn't get him more embarrassed or flustered.

"Nevermind, Mistress Hufflepuff, my dear." Harry turned towards another witch who was reclining on a bed sipping from a goblet with full red lips. "She knows exactly what she is saying."

"If people are going to accuse me of being a bubbly foolish idiot, Puffhuffle," Helga started pouting. "I might as well act like one, dear Rowena. You know exactly what they say about my half-wit house Hufflepuss."

Harry tried not to choke and blinked slowly. "Not all believe such things, Ma'am. I've known some strange students from every house. Not all Gryffindors are noble, not all Ravenclaws do what they say, and not all Huffle – pusses… I mean Hufflepuffs are useless… Hogwarts champion was a Hufflepuff and he… he did win…" Harry thought it wise to conveniently forget his part of the triwizard tournament and the fact Cedric had ended up dead. And then decided that he had said too much in lecturing the Hogwarts founders so he firmly shut his mouth.

It was Godric Gryffindor that broke the uncomfortable silence in which he explained Harry's new identity. Harry dozed throughout most of this but his head snapped back up when Godric started on his plan on how to help him find the missing horcruxes to destroy Voldemort.

I'm sorry it is short, but I'm having a slight mental break down with work hours and writers block. If anyone sees my plot bunnies could you pleeeeassssee send them back. Thanks.


	11. Are You Serious?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

A/N: Still having a mental break down.

**Through the Furnace **

**Chapter Eleven. Are You Serious!**

"You're joking, right?" Harry demanded quietly as Gryffindor led him back to their private tent. Harry felt torn, apart of him was excited about the plan the lion founder had come up with, his second half however was telling him it was definitely a bad idea. This sentiment was further backed up by Salazar Slytherin, himself who rarely agreed with someone of lesser 'blood.'

"I don't joke, Alecander," Godric said sternly. Harry glared at the back of Godric's tunic. In just a few short hours Godric had began to annoy him by using his new name. He made it sound like he Harry was some sort of pet he was quite fond of. The man was starting to remind him of Dumbledore.

"But you can't…"

"Why not, Alecander?" Godric demanded sharply.

"Because it's foolish, that's why." Harry opted to use Slytherin's comments figuring if anything these might have an impact on Godric.

"Boy's tongue runnin' 'way from 'im, is it, me laird?" Both Godric and Harry glowered at Shelby who swaggered from the other side of the tent. Godric had the disinsict impression Shelby had be waiting for them to return. "Those Burleighs bin spoilin' 'im. Nothin' like a good beltin' ta keep 'im in line."

Harry's frowned deepened glaring frostily at Shelby who didn't look at all perturbed.

"Alecander, go into the tent and wait for me there," Godric murmured placing his hand on Harry's shoulder lightly and driving him forward with a slight nudge. Harry stumbled slightly and slunk past the smirking Shelby.

"He won't be so high and mighty if you showed him his place, me laird," Harry heard Shelby reply to Godric. He didn't hang around to hear Godric's reply and stomped through the entrance of the tent and slumped himself in a chair to await his ancient guardian's entrance.

Harry didn't have to wait long until Godric himself breezed through. Harry refused to meet the founder's eye as the man started to strip off his out robes, but that didn't stop him from watching warily from the corner of his eye.

"You shall show your elders some respect, Alecander."

Harry's head shot up as Godric's voice rang through the tent. Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes and reply with a snarly comment.

"We don't need more difficulties with the likes of Shelby noticing you're not quiet the medieval gentleman. Therefore you shall behave yourself at all times."

Harry stared up at Godric in silence.

"Is that understood, Alecander?"

"Yes…" and because Harry felt he ought to say it. "…sir."

Godric nodded his head in approval. "Better. Now to answer your earlier question yes I'm serious about my plan and no I'm not 'screwed in the head' as you so elegantly phrased it."

Harry grumbled internally instead of making a verbal reply.

"Rowena has the year we need to 'skip' now all we need is something from that year."

Harry glanced down at his feet. He had nothing left from that period. The fire had seen to that.

"Why come to the future, anyway…" when Godric raised his eyebrow Harry hastily added a quick, "sir?"

Godric didn't answer at first, he pulled off his shirt above his head leaving himself bare chest and poured some wine. Harry watched every move he made like hawk, waiting for the answer. Finally however Godric took a seat opposite Harry and looked him full in the eye.

"I've been fighting for the good of the magical world too long not to invest time in the future."

"Why do you even care?" Harry snapped feeling particularly moody.

Godric blinked and stood swiftly a soft moan of stiffness belied the age of his muscles. "I'm dying Alecander, my end is rushing upon me swiftly. I envy you my friend, so young and full of life ever ready for the future." Godric chuckled sadly at this. "You _are_ the future, Alec. In my heart I know this is the last chance for Godric Gryffindor, the old lion, to fight and protect his people."

Harry sat stunned in his chair and watched nervously as Godric seemed to pace the room. Strong hands gripped his shoulders momentarily before slipping through his raven hair.

"I've still much to atone for," Godric concluded quickly before snapping his hands away and retreating out of the tent once more, leaving Harry alone to contemplate what Godric had said.

'

'

'

It was beginning to get late, ten maybe eleven o'clock at night, by Harry's reckoning and yet Godric still had not returned. Harry curled up in one of the chairs in the tent with his chin resting on his knees. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the founder's bed if it would be wanted later. At the same time he was incredibly wide awake and bored. But between the deathly stillness of the camp and the dull buzzing in Harry's sleepy brain he found himself dozing off.

It was the sound of someone dashing inside the tent that jerked Harry into wakefulness immediately. Blinking furiously and scrambling to his feet Harry faced the blurred outline of the intruder. The intruder stepped quickly into the tent but as it was pitch black Harry realised with a panic that he had no way of knowing who or what it was.

Scrambling back a few steps Harry searched for his wand and realised too late it wasn't were he thought he had left it.

Breathing quickly in a pure state of panic Harry murmured to himself… "Lumos… Lumos… LUMOS!"

A small beam of light grew steadily inside the tent lighting up the face of Harry's attacker. He was a tall man with long black braids and a messy beard that could rival Hagrid's. Menacing eyes looked coldly down at Harry, scrutinising him with foul intent. Thin lips drew back and glittering white fangs were bared. The 'man' took another step forward.

'This is it, I'm going to die,' Harry thought squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"Harry!"

Another set of heavy footsteps careered into the tent. Eyes still tightly shut Harry heard the heavy gasp followed by a second voice whispering an unknown spell.

A bright green light filtered through Harry's closed eyelids. He reeled away instantly remember the similar green flash that haunted him in his nightmares. Instead of finding himself dead however Harry found himself sitting on the floor staring into the faces of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

Gryffindor was peering into Harry's face with concern and offered his hand to help him to his feet.

Salazar on the other hand attention was attracted by the small light emitted from Harry's wand, which still lay on the other side of the tent.

"You should never be without your wand, boy," Godric barked almost angrily.

"Sorry," Harry muttered accepting the lion founder's hand.

Godric sniffed indifferently. "Sorry doesn't cut it, lad. You could have been hurt, or killed or worse…"

'Worse? What could be worse then getting oneself killed?' Harry's thoughts must have shown on his face because Slytherin gestured at the crumpled form at Godric's feet.

"Vampire, boy," Slytherin hissed irritably. "You would have been in a fine mess if you got yourself turned by the likes of him."

Harry unconsciously took a few steps away while Slytherin continued to stare at him appraisingly. "Get your wand boy," Salazar finally ground out.

Harry almost tripped over himself as he passed the older wizards to retrieve his wand. While his back was turned however, Slytherin cast a stinging hex. The hex hit Harry causing him to yelp and drop his wand to the floor.

"Let that be a stern reminder of the lesson you have been taught," Salazar said airily pointedly ignoring Harry's scowl of righteous anger.

Godric, much to Harry's chagrin, agreed with Slytherin with a curt nod. He turned abruptly on his heel and grabbed Harry's upper forearm and dragged him towards the tent entrance. Harry was not ready for the scene of chaos that met his curious eyes.

"What's happening?" Harry blurted.

Godric didn't answer but gripped Harry a little more firmly and forcefully pulled him through the camp.

Harry however didn't much mind this small discomfort. His eyes swept over the camp which was burning in places, thick clouds of smoke rising above the tents. A few wizards skulked in shadows, dark cloaks distorting their shapes.

"Vampires," Slytherin hissed in Harry's ear. Harry squirmed away slightly for the snake founder's breath tickled his ear. "Now be quiet, boy."

The three wizards slunk through the shadows of the tents making their way to a blue and bronze tent that Harry assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw's. He didn't have too long to contemplate before he was pushed through the entrance and found himself in the hands of the overly wrought female founders.

"I have the spell almost finished. All I need is something from the year we want to skip to," Ravenclaw muttered wringing her hands. "But the boy has nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes before he could stop himself and earning himself a cuff behind the head from Godric. Rubbing his head slowly Harry ruefully glanced at Rowena. "Isn't the answer obvious?"

'

'

'

A/N: I know I have promised some people to finish this fiction. I'm really having a tough time with it – now I feel I may have spoiled the whole story. It feels a little (dare I say it?) – well stupid. Should I delete or should I soldier on?


	12. Oh Bother!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

A/N: Thanks to Lady Spellweaver who shared her insane ideas with little ol' me. Thanks darl!

**Through the Furnace **

**Previously in Through the Furnace theme song plays**

"I have the spell almost finished. All I need is something from the year we want to skip to," Ravenclaw muttered wringing her hands. "But the boy has nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes before he could stop himself and earning himself a cuff behind the head from Godric. Rubbing his head slowly Harry ruefully glanced at Rowena. "Isn't the answer obvious?"

**Chapter Twelve. Oh Bother!**

"Obvious I don't see how it is obvious boy?" Slytherin snarled from his standing post.

Harry ignored the snarly founder and caught Godric's eye instead who nodded for him to continue. "Myself," Harry answered.

Helga and Rowena shared nervous glances. "My dear there are certain risks," Rowena cautioned while Helga decided to scrunch her fists up in her lap.

A loud crash outside reminded the five humans that their were vampires actually attacking the encampment and they needed to act quickly before they were inevitably found.

"Look," Harry said in a whisper feigning respect he wasn't feeling at that point of time. "I'm the only 'thing' that can possibly get us to the future. I haven't got anything with me."

"True," Helga conceded.

"Helga you aren't helping me!" Rowena hissed in almost a sing song voice.

Helga twiddled her hair with her long delicate fingers and hummed in reply.

"Please decide quickly and let me know!" Salazar drawled impatiently. "There are vampires out their keen on getting blood."

"Look I'm willing to take the risks," Harry snapped.

"Typical Gryffindor bravado," Slytherin murmured.

Harry rolled his eyes again forgetting completely his promise to Godric that he would behave himself.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Rowena sighed melodramatically as she turned back to the scroll she had been studying. "Everyone hold hands."

Harry moved in eyeing each of the founders. He quickly found his right hand clamped in Godric's a moment later. Salazar didn't seem so keen on taking his however. Harry assumed it might be something along the lines of Slytherin having a problem with his blood lines or something like that.

When the circle was complete, Rowena started chanting something in an incomprehensible language.

Harry squeezed his emerald eyes shut as he felt Lady Ravenclaw's heavy hand over his head. Oddly enough he felt weak at the knees as if he was ready to faint. He pushed back the humiliating thought of actually fainting and locked his knees.

A zing of power weaved itself around Harry's body feeling strangely snake like. For a moment Harry's brain activity seemed to have frozen. A picture of Helga's Cup came instantly to his mind. His every core seemed to have been fixed on the cup, to the gold texture down to the badger symbol.

Slowly Harry attention was taken away again. A few seemingly unconnected words filtered through his mind. _Saarbruken._ _Schatten-Geheimnisse. _

A picture formed slowly of green sloping hills, a dark wild forest and a large intimidating ruin.

Somehow Harry knew this was all connected. Somehow.

Harry was vaguely aware of the pull behind his navel and his own shout of surprise of the sudden jerk. The ruin stared to fade away and was replaced with a grim blackness. His knees gave way and he seemed to fall into a great pit of blackness.

"Oh bother," a voice said above him.

"Is this even England? I had the distinct impression that was our destination."

"I'm home!"

'

'

'

Ron was thoroughly and utterly annoyed. No matter how much Hermione pleaded, coerced, blackmailed, begged, grovelled or whatever you pleased to call it the Order would not give them any idea of the whereabouts of one Severus Snape.

Ron trudged up the stairs fuelling his temper with all the foul names he could give his ex-potion master gone murderer. He had something to do with Harry's disappearance he was sure. It would be something the slimy good for nothing Slytherin would do.

To make matters worse Hermione hadn't come up with Plan B, not even Plan C looked likely.

Therefore Ron figured he'll take matters into his own hand and go back to his Plan A and hoped it worked. He didn't know even why he was bothering. It wasn't going to work. It was difficult to let go of his best friend: not knowing if he was going to see Harry's face again.

Almost reflexively Ron opened his door took up his quill and wrote Harry the longest letter ever composed by Ronald Bilius Weasley. His quill sped over the parchment filling it with his untidy scrawl. Finally he finished to his satisfaction signed it with a flourish.

Hedwig who had set up with Ron since Harry decided to go missing was watching him from the sill of the window. She bobbed her head curiously at the red head Gryffindor and hooted before holding out her leg.

Ron was confused. The last seventy or so times he tried to send Hedwig she seemed reluctant. Now she seemed eager to be off. Did this mean something had happened to Harry? So with shaking hands he attached the letter and stepped backwards to watch.

Hedwig spread her strong wings and with two strong beats she was in the air. Ron dashed to widow in time to see Hedwig already disappearing over the London horizon. Strange. Ron scratched his head. Every other time she flew around Grimmauld Place a few times before returning.

Realisation hit Ron like a thunder bolt.

"Hermione!"

'

'

'

"Argh!" Harry raised his hand to block out the bright light assailing his eyes. Pain sliced through his head and he groaned again.

"Harry are you alright?" Harry blinked stupidly before glancing through his webbed fingers. Godric Gryffindor's concerned face swam above him.

"I told you there were risks," Rowena huffed proudly.

"Gah," Harry mumbled and closed his eyes.

"There, there," Godric murmured carding his hands through Harry's ebony hair. "Let's get you to your feet."

Harry hadn't realised that he was lying across Gryffindor's lap and groaned finding his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Gryffindor pointedly ignored his and heaved Harry up and supported the young Gyrffindor as he swayed uncertainly.

"It would be helpful if you could kindly tell us where in Merlin's name we are, boy." Harry winced at Slytherin's cutting tone.

Harry held his head and blinked as he glanced around uncertainly. Green sloping hills, forest, ruin all surrounded them. Harry bit his tongue and cast his mind back fighting for the memory before he had fallen unconscious.

"I remember seeing Helga's cup," Harry mumbled. "Then this place. Words came to me. Saarbruken, place in Germany. A strange name followed. _Schatten – Geh…"-_

"Schatten-Geheimnisse," Helga squealed. The other three founders stared dumbly at her while Harry winced and held his throbbing head.

"Schatten-Geheimnisse," Helga gestured widely grinning like a lunatic. Apparently this was suppose to mean something. "Oh don't you ever listen to me?"

Slytherin was about to answer 'no' when he thought better of it. Bad enough that Helga was the only person that was not completely lost; he wasn't going to cause another argument between the others and himself.

"It's the Hufflepuff ancestral home!"

"Oh," Harry muttered still holding his head.

"Harry, is not Helga's cup a horcrux that you are searching for?" Godric prodded gently.

Harry nodded wearily.

"Then maybe it is here somewhere," Ravenclaw suggested evenly.

"Perhaps," Slytherin conceded. "Perhaps not."

Harry's eyes lit up. "The only way is to search for it ourselves," he said glaring at the large building. "I bet anything that it is!"


	13. Mercury, the Messenger of the Gods

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

A/N: Forgot to tell you all that the translation of "Schatten-Geheimnisse" is German for Hidden Secrets. Aptly named if I do say so myself. Saarbruken is the Capital of Saarland, Germany.

**Through the Furnace **

**Previously in Through the Furnace theme song plays**

"Harry, is not Helga's cup a horcrux that you are searching for?" Godric prodded gently.

Harry nodded wearily.

"Then maybe it is here somewhere," Ravenclaw suggested evenly.

"Perhaps," Slytherin conceded. "Perhaps not."

Harry's eyes lit up. "The only way is to search for it ourselves," he said glaring at the large building. "I bet anything that it is!"

**Chapter Thirteen Mercury Messenger of the Gods**

Harry's trudge up to the Hufflepuff manor house did not take too long despite Slytherin's complaining that they ought to apperate to save the bother. Gryffindor grinned genially down at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry grinned back at the elder wizard whose boyish humour was evident in his dark brown eyes. Gryffindor like himself was not bothered by the exercise.

Reaching the decaying rust encrusted gates the five companions stopped and looked at the dismal pile of rocks.

"It is certainly not how I remember it," Helga said tilting her head slowly from side to side. "What would mother say if she saw her grand castle now?"

Harry could not help the snort of laughter. He had no way of knowing if Hufflepuff was being completely serious or was simply trying to lighten the mood. A quick perusal of the other founders told him they were wondering the same thing.

Without much ado, Harry slipped through the bars into the dreadfully overgrown courtyard.

"Harry do be careful," Ravenclaw's voice floated after him.

Harry turned and grinned at the scholarly founder. "I'm just here," he murmured before casting his eyes around the ruins. Weeds grew in abundance, through the cracks of rocks, through the brinks on the wall. They were absolutely everywhere.

Slytherin pressed his gloved hands on the rusty bars feign patience. Hufflepuff was practically bouncing from one foot to another in anticipation. Ravenclaw gave the impression she was mildly bored.

Gryffindor however was the one to wink at Harry and brandish his wand. "I suppose that leaves me to do the honours." He swished his wand through the air and the iron gate gave a horrible screech and a shudder so that Slytherin jumped back several feet. The gate stood for a moment longer wavering in the air before crashing to the ground.

"Ladies first," Gryffindor announced and with a sweep of his hand he replaced his wand in his holster.

Ravenclaw passed through the opening with an air of grace and superiority but was passed by eager Hufflepuff who bounded through despite the layering of skirts she was wearing. "Oh my," Hufflepuff exclaimed happily clapping her hands. "I'm home."

Godric turned towards Salazar Slytherin and with a suggested shrug invited his companion through first. Glowering the snake founder swept passed Gryffindor as if he was no more than a fly. "You could have warned me before you demolished the gate," Salazar grumbled."

"You should have been ready, my dear cousin."

Needless to say, Hufflepuff was in her prime and confidently took the lead. She reminded Harry of an over enthustatic tourguide. "And this ladies and gentlemen was the courtyard. This is where my brother Heinrich 'borrowed' father's warhorse and…"

Harry rolled his eyes and drifted off during Hufflepuff's unnecessary lecture on medieval Hufflepuff life. Only Godric was pretending to listen politely to Helga's stories.

"… and father was ever so mad," Helga concluded.

"Well he did steal the horse, trample the hunting hounds, frighten the villagers and flattened the new stables," Salazar muttered dryly. The snake founder paused a little pretending to be deep in thought. "But still, Helga I can see your point. No reason to get angry."

Harry chuckled and caught Slytherin's eye. "Not even I could get into that much trouble," Harry whispered back.

Slytherin sniffed in a dignified manner and glanced coolly in the other direction. Harry beamed recognising this as a small gesture of forgiveness a message of understanding; an agreement to disagree. It was a start.

"Well where on earth would this Voldemort hide the cup?" Ravenclaw inquired of no one in particular as she glanced around from one spot to another.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on a discarded boulder. "Well, we know he looked for significant artefacts to harbour his soul in. He goes back to significant places like the cave near the orphanage he grew up. The horcrux is likely to be guarded by some magic, but not against underage wizards, because I'm not nearly dangerous or intelligent enough, ha!"

"So it likely won't be in the open," Gryffindor commented.

"Stating the obvious," Slytherin muttered wryly.

"Stating the obvious can sometimes reveal the not-so-obvious." Slytherin stared hard at Helga's turned back. "I do it all the time," Helga added merrily. "Oh look a crow!"

Harry was about to open his mouth and ask what was so special about a crow of all creatures. But as he turned to look in the direction where Helga was pointing it became clear what was so special about this bird that warranted a mention.

It was much larger than the crows and rooks Harry had seen before. It was more the size of a largish owl. It swooped down lazily landing on the boulder gracefully narrowly missing Harry's head. Deep haughty yellow eyes pierced Harry's own emerald orbs and the horrid creature gave a deep reprimanding squawk. Harry fought the urge to block out his ears when he noticed the crow was holding out his leg for him to take a piece of parchment.

"How quaint," Harry couldn't manage but drawl. "What shall I call you, Mercury the messenger of the Gods?"

The crow tilted his head to the side and ruffled his glossy raven feathers in a huff. Harry sniffed and snatched the parchment.

Harry turned the parchment over experimentally. Sensing no magic he thumbed the black inky seal which Harry did not recognise: three writhing snakes in a Celtic pattern. Harry looked ruefully at the crow whose hard eyes did not relent in its staring contest.

"Well open it," Helga said bouncing up and down. "Well I like getting mail!" she protested after Harry and the remaining founders started staring at her incredulously.

"Very well," Harry sighed and then with a flourish broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.

"What does it say?" a breathless Ravenclaw demanded.

Harry skimmed his eyes over the parchment and then cleared his throat dramatically. Godric Gryffindor could have sworn he saw the large crow roll his eyes at Harry's antics but his attention was soon diverted to Harry's voice as he began to read.

"Potter," Harry paused dramatically and lifted his nose from the parchment. "What no Dear Mr. H Potter? Who wrote his rubbish?"

Slytherin cleared his throat.

"Right. Potter," Harry continued. "Let me express my shock at your somewhat success with the mission. Dumbledore would no doubt be rejoicing in the grave. Git! I tell you this is rubbish!

Although only you with your inflated Gryffindor superiority could possibly have the Dunderhead idea of bringing the founders to the future with you. One can only surmise you did not use that small insufferable brain that resides in your thick skull. What were you thinking, or more accurately what weren't you thinking? (Hate to break it to you buddy was not my idea.)

You will have to forgive my tardiness in contacting you but I rather thought you would not turn up to Schatten-Geheimnisse to find the remaining of the Dark Lord's missing souls.

On the far side of the ruins is a well."

"Is that it?" Gryffindor demanded once Harry raised his eyes from the parchment. Harry nodded.

"Harry where are you going?" Helga called.

Harry had started walking in the other direction. He paused and glanced back. "The well is this way."

Feeling somewhat stupid and uncomfortable because the crow was watching, he turned and walked in the direction where Helga was pointing. "To the well."

'

'

'

"And she just flew away with your letter?" Hermione finished succinctly. Ron sat opposite her cross legged on the floor. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the rug's fraying edges. Predictably it was Slytherin green and silver.

"I told you already," Ron sighed.

Ginny sniffled in the corner, her legs stretched out before her. She had taken Harry's disappearance hard. She had been close to Harry. Heck she still felt close to him, even after the 'break up' at Dumbledore's funeral. The heart wrenching fact remained with her that she understood Harry. She understood why he did what he did and why he needed to. But that did not mean that she could not hurt.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked shaking her head so that auburn locks smacked her flushed cheeks.

"One can only assume Hedwig didn't take the first letters because Harry was unavailable," Hermione stated calmly.

"But how is that possible?" Ginny sighed. "How could he be unreachable and then suddenly he reappears? What's happened to him?"

Ron laid a hand over Ginny's, with a rare show of understanding comfort, which she had began to wring in her lap.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted sadly. It wasn't often she didn't know something. "I just don't know."

'

'

'

To Harry's utmost disgust the crow had taken a liking to his shoulder. Harry's disdained for the feathered messenger only seemed to please the creature further. He looked quite smug riding atop Harry's bony shoulder squawking now and then in his ear. To Harry credit he had tried to tip the horrid beast off him, but long clawed talons digging into his thin shoulders was the consequence.

"This is the well," Helga said finally after fifteen minutes of walking.

"A glorified hole in the ground?" Slytherin drawled. "I knew I should have stayed at home."

"Who is going down there?" Ravenclaw asked nervously wringing her hands.

Harry glanced down into the gaping blackness. In essence Slytherin was correct it was just a large and very deep hole in the ground.

"I'll go," Harry volunteered but continued when Gryffindor opened his mouth to protest. "I'm the smallest and I'm a gentleman." Harry took a sweeping bow forgetting about the crow on his shoulder. Unfortunately for the crow he was tipped right off and had to fly to a low lying branch from where he glowered at Harry acidly.

"Sorry, Mercury messenger of the Gods," Harry said with very little sincerity in his voice. "Forgot you were there."

The crow did not look pleased.

'

'

'

"Got it!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the well. He tugged on the silver rope Godric had conjured to lower him down. A moment later he was being lifted up.

Harry reached the top of the well and waved the golden cup. "See I got it!"

"Yes we see," Salazar snapped while Godric pulled Harry bodily out of the well. "We're not blind."

The snake founder held out his hand for the cup, which Harry immediately relinquished. For a moment Slytherin stared at the golden object. Then Harry felt something stir in the air. A loud clap followed in which he clamped his hands over his ears. A strange black mist dripped from the cup which was now cracked in half in Salazar's hand. A flourished hand gesture and the small mist disappeared.

"My cup," Helga murmured sadly her joyous eyes filling with tears as she took her artefact from Slytherin. "My precious cup!"

'

'

'

Yay quick update! I'm going away for my 21st so I'm very busy with party plans and I will be gone a week without access to a computer. So I will be back on 20th of February maybe with something written while on holiday…


	14. Owls and Great Evil

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

**Through the Furnace **

**Previously in Through the Furnace theme song plays**

The snake founder held out his hand for the cup, which Harry immediately relinquished. For a moment Slytherin stared at the golden object. Then Harry felt something stir in the air. A loud clap followed in which he clamped his hands over his ears. A strange black mist dripped from the cup which was now cracked in half in Salazar's hand. A flourished hand gesture and the small mist disappeared.

"My cup," Helga murmured sadly her joyous eyes filling with tears as she took her artefact from Slytherin. "My precious cup!"

**Chapter Fourteen Owls and Great Evil**

"What is that?"

Harry craned his neck to glare into the direction Godric was pointing. It was nearing dark, 'Mercury' the messenger had long abandoned them and they had since made a rudimentary camp against one of the crumbling walls of Hufflepuff's ancestral home.

"It is only a speck on the horizon: naught to fear." It was the first time Salazar had spoken since they made came. He had been subdued since finding Helga's cup. True to his nature he had huddled himself in the darkest corner of the camp. Harry had the uneasy feeling he was being closely scrutinised from the shadows.

"'tis moving fast," Rowena murmured. Helga agreed with a noncommittal shrug of her petite shoulders.

Harry stood it was difficult to see at night, despite the spell Godric had used to correct his eyesight. However, it soon became apparent what the shadowy shape was. "It's an owl," Harry informed the founders.

A few long drawn out minutes passed until the shape, which Harry discerned as an owl, came into sharper focus.

"Hedwig!"

"What is Hedwig?" Helga asked. "Animal, mineral or vegetable."

"Animal," Harry answered without thinking. "She's my owl."

Sure enough Hedwig swooped down and landed by Harry's head and gave him a hard nip on his earlobes. "Ow," Harry protested. "What was that for?"

Hedwig's only answer was to nip Harry harder yet again before sticking out her leg for her master to take the letter.

Harry did take the letter with shaking hands and unfolded the parchment. Even though he could not read the contents in the dark he immediately recognised Ron's untidy handwriting. It was unmistakeable.

"Lumos!" Harry held his wand to the parchment illuminating the brown paper with a soft white light.

"Merlin, Ron actually wrote me an essay!" Harry cried in shock. Ron was not known for his letter writing ability and to see how much his friend had committed to paper was a surprised indeed.

"Well read it boy," Salazar murmured.

Harry scanned the letter quickly and started to blush furiously. "It's private."

Salazar sniffed as Harry's head bowed over the parchment again: a moment later Salazar darted over and ripped the parchment out of Harry's lax grip.

"Hey!" Harry cried indigently. "Give that back. It's private."

"Indeed you have stated as much already," Salazar said smoothing the paper.

Harry looked pleadingly to Godric who only looked bemused and shook his head. Rowena looked like she would rather not argue with Salazar and dear old Helga seemed too interested in a blade of grass to realise what was happening about her.

"Dear Harry,

Wherever you are I hope this finds you. I've already written a million letters in hope that you will get the message. But Hedwig always comes back with the letter unopened. I know how much smarter your owl is than Pig…

… Dear me this boy sends letters by swine post?"

Salazar and the other three founders seemed amused by this thought. Harry could not restrain the roll of his eyes as Salazar continued to read with relish.

"Pig being an unintelligently little fluff ball it's not hard for Hedwig to out smart him. The point is Hedwig can't find you, which means we have very little hope of finding you.

Please don't be dead. Look mate, you're already in heaps of trouble with Lupin and Mum for disappearing like that. But please escape the Death Eaters, and kick the greasy git in the shins for me, and get your backside back to Grimmauld Place.

It's not the same without you here. If you are reading this come back home. NOW!

Ron Weasley."

Harry sighed and snatched the letter out of Salazar's hands. "Enjoyed yourself?" he snarled folding the letter violently.

"Immensely," Salazar drawled in response stretching his legs.

"Are you going to make a reply, Harry?" Godric asked stroking his short trimmed beard thoughtfully. "He sounds like he cares deeply for you."

Harry nodded and sighed in resignation. He knew he could not keep his friends in suspense. It would not be fair on them. But he didn't have any ink or a quill.

Harry lazily transfigured to leaves into the writing implements he need and slowly unfolded the parchment to make his careful reply to his friends.

Thirty minutes later Harry had finished the letter and folded it back up slowly. "I'll send it in the morning," Harry said to no one in particular. "Hedwig needs a rest."

'

'

'

Harry woke with a start. He swiped his hand over his brow trying to remember the dream that had woken him. It was important, he knew it. His mind raced quickly remembering Grimmauld Place and the mysterious locket that they had found the pervious summer.

Rolling over to his side he wrote an appending message to the letter with a flourished scrawl. Hedwig hooted from above and swooped down on her graceful snowy wings as if she understood Harry intentions. He gave her the letter and with one last hard nip Hedwig took to the skies.

'

'

'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat like three zombies at the kitchen at Grimmauld Place as Molly Weasley bustled about making breakfast. The three teenagers had been awake most of the night trying to understand what had happened to their best friend. The table covered in a forest of coffee mugs was testament to their activities. There wasn't another clean coffee mug in sight.

"'e cooold ov een unplutable," Ron murmured into his newest acquisition of caffeine.

Hermione glanced at Ron with large tired doleful eyes before turning to Ginny. "The sad thing is that I understood that."

Ginny nodded her head slightly before she swayed and her forehead met the table with a loud bang. Hermione regarded her for a moment before glancing back at Ron who was sniffing at his coffee cup like a kicked puppy.

"He should have got the letter if the place he was, was unplottable," Hermione said gently. Ron's head snapped up violent as she added with a sigh of defeat. "At least I think."

"Never mind my dears," Molly Weasley sighed with forced cheerfulness as she cleared away the coffee mug forest. "I'm sure Hedwig will be back soon and the riddle will soon be answered."

The three young wizards looked at the Weasley matriarch as if she had two head before slumping back into their chairs.

A moment later a Hedwig swooped in and landed comically on Ron's head. In Harry's absence she had become somewhat fond of the red head.

"She has a letter look!" Ginny cried pointing her finger and bouncing up and down on the chair. Hermione raised her eyebrows it looked like the caffine was finally having an effect on Ginny. "Open it. Open it. Openitopenitopenit!"

Ron tore the letter of Hedwig a little too violently before glancing down in despair. "It's my letter," he said before smacking the parchment down.

"Wait a minute," Hermione murmured picking up the letter. She was always observant like this.

"That's Harry's writing on the back!" Ginny cried her whole face lighting up.

"What?" Molly Weasley joined the three teenagers around the table.

Hermione opened the letter for all to see.

'

'

'

Dear All,

First and foremost I should apologise for my rash actions and worrying you all. I know you are all mad at me and for good reason so I won't go into any detail trying to justify what happened to me.

All you should know is this. I did sneak out of Grimmauld Place and I'm sorry. (Fred I lost your cloak – I promise I will make it up to you.)

You would not have been able to contact me, for which I'm very sorry about, but really had no say. 'Gryffindor stupidity' strikes again. I ended up somewhere I least expected.

Good news. I'm on the trail. In Germany at the moment a place called "Schatten-Geheimnisse", the ancestral home of the Hufflepuffs. I'm endeavouring to find my way home.

Your Friend

HP

PS. The locket we found last summer. Very important find it and keep it somewhere safe. Will update you when I get there!

'

'

'

"I was thinking," Harry announced slowly over breakfast the next morning. He pointedly ignored the sarcastic, 'Merlin help us all,' issued from Slytherin and continued. "How did we get here?"

Helga stood and brushed off her skirts. "Isn't it obvious? Ravenclaw made a mistake."

Rowena baulked and sniffed indifferently. "I most certainly did not!"

Harry sighed and glanced at the other two founders. "It's really immaterial whose fault it is but rather how. Obviously we are in the right time…"

"…only the wrong place…" Godric concluded.

"I would disagree," Harry murmured. "We found a horcrux. I saw the words Saarbruken and the ruins and the hills and the cup before I opened my eyes."

"Hah!" Rowena exclaimed. "It's the boy's fault. Not mine!"

"Yes. But how and can we do the same for the remain horcrux?"

"We can easily try!" Helga said offering her hands. Everyone followed suit.

Harry however took the extra precaution of clamping his eyes tightly shut as Godric and Salazar took his shaking hands. Rowena's voice was soon chanting nearby ebbing and flowing through Harry's senses.

He felt the serpentine feeling of the magic caressing its way through his body. The weak feeling at the knees and the giddy sensation that he was going to faint returned to him.

He saw a dark room boarded up. Very little light streamed through revealing a moth eaten carpet that seemed stained with something horrible. Harry sensed the great power of the place before it started choking him. Shivering he turned around and a shield came into view; glistening in red and gold. Harry wanted to reach out a touch the object, to feel the smooth lines of the lion emblazoned on the surface. He retreated however as soon as he felt the evil that lurked behind the wondrous object.

Harry drew in a sharp intake of breath. Evil was suffocating him drawing him to his knees. A dull ache in his lightening bolt scar pulsed in time with his racing heart beat. Harry reeled backwards gasping for air.

"Harry… Harry… are you alright?" A voice slice through his consciousness and Harry winced involuntarily. His hands were released and strong arms snaked around his middle as he was lowered to the cool floor.

"What's wrong with him?"

Harry opened one eye slowly. Pain laced through his scar and he clutched his forehead writhing but not screaming. Strong hands held him down.

"Great evil lurks here."

'

'

'

A/N: A list of the horcruxes are in order I think to remind us all! Especially me!

7- Voldemort himself

6 – The snake or so Dumbledore assumes

5 – Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's

4 – Helga's lovely cup

3 – Tom Riddle's Diary

2 – The locket

1 – That horrible ring Dumbledore wore


	15. Voldemort's Wondrous World

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

Horcrux Count Down

7- Tom Riddle's Diary (destroyed)

6 – That horrible ring Dumbledore wore (destroyed)

5 – Helga's lovely cup (destroyed)

4 –Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's (my case a shield)

3 – The snake (or so Dumbledore assumes)

2 – The locket

1 – Voldemort himself - read the excerpt below if you are doubtful

'But firstly, no, Harry not seven Horcruxes: six. The seventh part of his soul, however maimed, resides inside his regenerated body. That was the apart of him that lived a spectral existence for so many years during his exile; without that, he had no self at all. That seventh piece of his soul will be the last that anybody wishing to kill Voldemort must attack – the piece that lives in his body.' Dumbledore in the Half Blood Prince

**Through the Furnace **

**Previously in Through the Furnace theme song plays**

"Harry… Harry… are you alright?" A voice slice through his consciousness and Harry winced involuntarily. His hands were released and strong arms snaked around his middle as he was lowered to the cool floor.

"What's wrong with him?"

Harry opened one eye slowly. Pain laced through his scar and he clutched his forehead writhing but not screaming. Strong hands held him down.

"Great evil lurks here."

**Chapter Fifteen Voldemort's Wondrous World**

"Breath Harry, just breath." A cool palm lightly touched Harry's warm forehead. "His scar it's burning."

"Here let me see him." There was the rustle of cloaks moving and then two gentle hands clasped Harry's cheeks. "Open your eyes," a voice imperiously demanded.

Harry struggled to open his eyes but as soon as he managed small slits he clasped them down again. "I Salazar Slytherin command you open your eyes." Harry rallied himself to open and opened his eyes slightly looking up into Slytherin's face with a pain expression.

"With all your expertise with dark magics what do you suppose ails him?" Rowena asked wringing her hands in front of her. For once in her long life she didn't understand and it was not at all comforting.

Salazar leaned back on his knees and regarded Harry as if he was some sort of specimen. "I have not seen the like before," the snake founder answered in a measured tone after a long pause. "But the evil here is linked to him somehow."

"Linked?" Hufflepuff twirled around. "What do you mean linked? Godric you never said he was evil."

Godric sighed and kneeled by Harry head. "That is because he is not evil. He is linked in the most innocent of ways." Feather fingers traced Harry's throbbing scar and Godric smiled sadly to himself before pulling Harry to a seated position.

"Oh go away you horrid bird."

Harry cracked his eyes opened once more to see Ravenclaw waving her hands about trying to shoo 'Mercury'. 'Mercury' glanced at her with his imperious dark gaze communicating he was not amused.

"Birdbrain," Harry muttered cynically. "I bet you bring nothing but bad news."

'Mercury' tilted his glossy black head in Harry's direction and snapped his beak in annoyance. Harry rolled his eyes in response and pulled his knees to his chest. 'Mercury' ruffled his feathers and took flight before landing before Harry's feet.

One moment Harry was looking at the annoyed raven the next he was staring wide eyed up at his formidable ex-Potions Master.

"You!" Harry attempted to stand and scuttle back several feet while searching for his wand.

Snape merely sneered and glanced disdainfully at the founders. "It never amazes me how you botch the simplest of assignments, Potter."

Harry shoved his wand virtually up Snape's nose. "Murderer," Harry hissed venomously.

Snape looked down at Harry's wand as if it was no more a threat to him than a fluffy pink bunny rabbit. "Surely you have learnt by now that false accusations…"

"I WAS THERE! MURDERER!" Harry roared forgetting his new resolution to keep his temper in check. Crimson and gold sparks flashed from the end of his wand and Snape actually visibly flinched.

"Ah I hate to break up this happy reunion but we have an incredibly evil wizard to bump off," Helga said mildly wrapping her finger securely around one of her curly locks. This statement earned her twin glares from both Snape and Harry.

Snape snarled inwardly before sweeping himself into an elegant bow. "Ma'am that is why I am here." He ignored Harry's contempously snort of 'No. And I thought you were here to feed us to Voldemort like a good clever pet snake you are,' and then inclined his head towards Slytherin. "Milord must understand how difficult it is to stamp out such impertiance and rash behaviour from Godric's finest. The boy does not use his intelligence nearly enough."

Slytherin 'tsk' his approval while Harry clamped his jaw shut: he would not be baited.

"And what is it you have to tell us Master… erm…?"

"Snape," the ex- Slytherin head of house replied to Ravenclaw polite inquiry. Ravenclaw smiled in response and waited from Snape to reply.

"I'm here to guide you to the horcruxes and to make sure the all-mighty saviour of the wizarding world doesn't kill himself in the process."

"Gee. I didn't know you cared," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I don't," Snape said in response looking distinctly disinterested. "But Dumbledore did force me to promise to look after his 'golden' boy."

"Really?" Harry tilted his head to the side appraising Snape with cold emerald orbs. "Because I don't…"

"Harry, it would be wise not to antagonise a potential ally," Godric growled, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Snape merely smirked.

"Where are we?" Helga asked the wall.

"Welcome to Lord Voldemort's humble home."

'

'

'

Harry found himself on the floor blinking up into Salazar Slytherin's bemused face. He inwardly groaned realising he must have fainted dead away when Snape told them where they were. He pulled himself up and glanced towards Godric Gryffindor for guidance only to find the older wizard smouldering in his anger. This pointed him towards Snape whose nose seemed distinctly a little more bent.

"Oh the wittle Gwiffindor can't handle Voldemort's name."

"Shut up Snape," Harry growled. "You do a poor impersonation of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Don't wet your pants Mr. Potter," Snape snarled returning to his normal cold self. "I was about to explain that his Lordship isn't home at the present time."

"Great. Let's rob the bastard and get out of here," Harry snapped. "Oh wait a minute how many little minion friends of yours do we have to get around first?"

"It's deserted," Snape said dryly crossing his arms against his chest. Now Harry was not in school it was not nearly as intimidating as it used to be. "You need to trust me." There was a dangerous gleam of hope in Snape's obsidian eyes.

"Trust you, Snape!" Harry laughed incredulously. "You honestly expect me to follow you _willingly_? Fat chance there professor!"

Snape graced Harry with a glare from his glory days when he was able to scare First Year Gryffindors into submission. It only looked half hearted to Harry. Being neither a first year or easily intimidated, Harry was not particularly bothered by the gesture. After all he had plenty of time at Hogwarts to get used to Snape's mannerisms.

It was in the ensuing moments that Slytherin acted, much to Harry's shock. Harry was so dumbfounded when Slytherin touched his shoulder he froze unable to shake the founder off.

"We've hit a stale mate much as I am loathed to admit so," Slytherin murmured sliding his thin elegant finger across his lips as if deep in thought.

Godric nodded his head wearily. "True," he muttered glancing first at Snape and then to Harry as if by doing so he could gauge the lesser of the two evils.

"I'll be frank Mister Snape is it?" Salazar Slytherin said after a moment suddenly becoming business like.

Snape's head snapped up as if he was only a school boy caught not paying attention to his teacher in class. Even in the dour circumstances Harry could only find this analogy amusing.

"I am listening, Lord Slytherin," Snape replied carefully in his best crafted submissive tone. It would do him no good to run ill of Salazar Slytherin.

"Then I am happy," Salazar returned dryly. "Give me an oath on my name: that of my house and upon your soul that you will not lead us to any trap or intend any ill."

If at all possible Snape became even paler in the dim light. Harry thought his ex – professor was going to faint. But slowly he nodded in acquiescence.

Snape proffered his wand and waved it about murmuring an incantation Harry could not hear. He was surrounded by a green light and was soon engulfed in its brightness. Beyond the light came Snape's voice at first weak but it became stronger by the end of his oath. "Then I swear in the name of Slytherin that I intend no harm. I swear in the name of Slytherin comradeship that there is no trap. Lest my life and soul is forfeited."

The light faded and Snape was left standing in the middle of the room looking a little perturbed. Salazar was leering at him in victory. "Lead the way, boy," Slytherin commanded before turning to his companions. "A Slytherin oath is highly binding he cannot do us any ill."

Snape nodded slightly ruffled and turned on his heel. Of all the strange things Harry noticed was that Snape's cloak did not billow about him as it usually did as he exited the room.

Slytherin followed on Snape's heels closely followed by Helga and Rowena until only Godric and Harry was standing in the room. "I guess we follow," Harry muttered.

"I guess so," Godric agreed.

'

'

'

"And this is the torture chamber!" Snape gloated waving his fine hands about like some type of morbid tour guide.

Harry saw Helga delicately place her porcelain hand over her mouth and breathing through her nose. Even after all he had seen in his short life Harry wanted to relieve his stomach of all its contents just thinking about what happened down here.

Snape had led them straight down into the bowels of the place which unfortunately meant the dungeons. Harry hated the dark confides and the stale stench in the air. Wrapping his cloak about his shoulders carefully he shivered feeling the evil that lurched in the darkness.

As if sensing Harry's great discomfort Godric made sure to stand close. The light of his 'lumos' spell cast twisted shadows upon their pale faces.

A sudden chill spiked down Harry's spine. He stood petrified on the spot. He could feel the coldness of his sweat dripping down his arms and forehead. His heart was beating erratically in his chest. He swallowed with difficulty and turned his head towards Godric. Harry was somewhat surprised to see Godric's lips moving frantically but he could not hear him. He felt he was in a glass coffin and the world was caving in around him.

Snape billowed over his face a picture of pure annoyance. A pale hand flicked back and connected with Harry's cheek.

Forcibly snapped to his senses Harry raised his hand to his stinging cheek glaring into Snape's cool expression.

"This is not a time for your foolish games boy," Snape hissed. Harry barely heard him instead he glanced up at Godric.

"Trap," Harry gasped. "It's all wrong. It's a trap."

"You as arrogant as your stupid father," Snape jeered. "I made a Slytherin's oath. It cannot be broken without me loosing my soul."

"Trap," Harry inisited staring wide eyed at Slytherin. "You must believe me it's a trap."

Godric took Harry shoulders and squeezed. "He hasn't been well after getting here. Do you suppose his strange behaviour has something to do with the spell."

Slytherin glanced imperiously at Harry and then back to Godric. "It's a distinct possibility."

"Truly," Rowena murmured, being a smart witch she always had to put her two knuts worth in. "He seems a little addled."

"Or he knows something we don't know," Helga returned lightly.

Meanwhile Harry kept mouthing 'trap' over and over. He dearly wished he could run away the temptation was almost too much. When Godric started to steer him further the dungeon's Harry barely noticed he was moving at all.

'

'

'

"The horcrux should be down here somewhere."

Harry came to his senses blinking finding he had little idea of where they were and why they were in the dark. A moment later he was staring into the honey gold of Hufflepuff's kindly eyes.

"You had a panic attack dear," Helga informed him in a whisper. "Godric believes it might have to do with the 'attack' you had earlier."

"I hate this place," Harry replied. His voice sounded alien and distant to even himself.

"Hmm. I know what you mean. This Lord Voldemort could really use a woman's touch," Helga murmured glancing around at their surroundings.

They were standing by a dead end.

"I don't understand," Snape was saying. "It all points to this wall."

Slytherin was unsuccessfully hissing at the stone wall in parseltongue. Needless to say it was not working.

Godric was scratching his beard distractedly tying to look like he was coming up with a solution and failing miserable. Rowena was testing the wall with her hands as if she could sense the physical strength.

"Blood," Harry gasped.

Godric whirled to look at him.

"Blood is the key."


	16. Valley of the Shadow of Death

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

**Through the Furnace **

**Previously in Through the Furnace theme song plays**

"I don't understand," Snape was saying. "It all points to this wall."

Slytherin was unsuccessfully hissing at the stone wall in parseltongue. Needless to say it was not working.

Godric was scratching his beard distractedly tying to look like he was coming up with a solution and failing miserable. Rowena was testing the wall with her hands as if she could sense the physical strength.

"Blood," Harry gasped.

Godric whirled to look at him.

"Blood is the key."

**Chapter Sixteen. Valley of the Shadow of Death**

"Blood?" Hufflepuff grimaced scrunching up her face to look much like a little pug dog.

Harry glanced at the other adults and they too looked distinctly disgusted. "The variation of the same theme with this Dark Lord: blood, torture, death, a little more torture you know…"

Salazar raised his eyebrows and turned back to the wall. "Charming," was all he muttered. Godric unsheathed a long dirk from one of his boots that Harry had previously hadn't seen. It amused Harry that these great wizards carried weapons even though they had wands… It was with a morbid fascination as Godric raised the dirk over his palm.

"Here I cut myself," Harry said scrambling over to Godric's side and rolling up his sleeve. "Use mine." A thin red river ran down the Harry forearm, where Wormtail had cut him for the blood that resurrected Lord Voldemort.

Harry wasn't ready however for Snape to grab him and pull him roughly back.

"Idiot boy!" Snape hissed between his yellow crocked teeth. "Don't you ever think anything through?"

Harry looked from the dead end, to Godric then to Snape, his brain clearly working overtime to figure out what Snape was accusing him of not thinking about.

"Now, now, Snape no need to man handle the boy," Rowena said wiggling her figure at the black clad man.

To Harry's surprise Snape let him go and ushered him, instead of roughly shoving him like he wanted to, to the side.

"It would be advisable not to use the blood that rans through the veins of the Dark Lord. Your blood Potter," Snape replied with the little menace he could conjure. He did not even deign to look at Harry.

Godric nodded his head as if this was all agreeable and raised the long dirk over his palm again. Harry was looking straight into his calm face but had to look away as the dirk came down.

Harry heard a clang then a sound that reminded him of a great iron bolt being drawing to unlock a heavy dungeon door. He turned his face around again to see the great gapping hole that was now before them.

There was now a certain chill in the air. Something was rooting Harry to the spot. His heart was thumping painfully against his chest and his scar was burning almost feebly. Harry watched Snape and then the female founders disappear in the black abyss.

"Come." Salazar Slytherin surprised Harry for the second time that day and took the crook of his elbow and led him forward. "The sooner we start the sooner we finish."

Harry nodded grimly but that did not stop the rolling sensation in his stomach.

For a moment the blackness engulfed both Harry and Salazar. The chill deepened making Harry shiver violently. A surprised shriek ahead made Harry start and jump closer to Slytherin. Slytherin on the other hand did not seem to notice. Harry surmised it was because he was used to the foul things Dark Wizards conjured in their wild fantasies.

"On your guard Harry," Salazar murmured creeping forward dragging Harry forward. Harry thought he didn't need to be told that! He fumbled in his robes and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos Maxima!"

Slytherin gave Harry a strange look as if to ask why hadn't _he_ thought of that?

The deep whole was illuminated for a moment in the wash of Harry's spell. Harry was relieved to see everyone looking well. Hufflepuff was wringing her skirts dry as she had stepped in something one could only hope was a rock pool. Needless to say it was she that shrieked in such a lady like manner.

The atmosphere of the cave itself was foggy. White mist swirled about before them so that they could see too far ahead but assumed that the cave continued for a while.

Snape opened his mouth as if to speak then decided it was better to clamped his jaw shut.

The mist swirled faster. And Harry felt his blood freeze it his veins and felt for certainity the cold sweat dripping down the nape of his neck. His breathing became hitched and laboured – something was close. Slytherin's unobtrusive grip on his shoulder became painful – testimony to the snake founder's fright.

Rowena suddenly gave a strangled cry and turned abruptly so that she nearly came face to face with the stone wall.

Harry snapped his head around to regard the Ravenclaw founder curiously but his attention was suddenly caught by a wisp of cloak in the mist.

"There!" Harry cried pointing.

"What?" Snape hissed.

"A cloak!" Harry returned, his eyes futilely darting from side to side, forgetting he was talking to his dreaded ex – potions master. "We're not alone."

Harry shivered unconsciously inching closer to Salazar Slytherin. No one spoke then there was a low keening wail.

Ravenclaw was now desperately clawing at the rock face, her long delicate fingers scratching and scraping. Blood ran down her torn nails and ripped flesh. And her wail became a long winded scream.

"What's wrong with her?" Hufflepuff cried over the din. She grabbed Rowena's shoulders and started shaking her roughly.

"I dunno!" Godric said, his wand out stretched in front of him. "But whatever it is that is effecting her like that is out there."

"How comforting," Harry squeaked sarcastically.

Another wisp of cloak, matted black and deep crimson…

Harry's breath shuddered in his throat as a horrible creature came into his line of sight. His knees would have buckled from underneath him had he not been so petrified that he could not move.

It was the rattling breath sucking at the atmosphere that Harry recognised first. Like most of its kind it was tall cloaked – but no fully in black, which confused Harry. The tattered remnants of the being's cloak were crimson. It stepped forward its foot was the horridly familiar grey blue scabby but slimy skin.

'Dementor!' Harry's mind screamed. 'Dementor, dementor, dementor…"

Was it the dementor that brought Rowena Ravenclaw to her knees? Even in his terrified state Harry doubted that possibility.

"Expecto P..pa..pa…" Harry could get no further. His voice stuck in his throat. Although he was with the most powerful foursome dreamed up by wizard kind (and Snape), he felt terribly alone and depressed. Happy memories flittered away like a flock of birds that had been frightened away.

"E..ex…"

The dementor creator stepped forward again strangely elegant in the swirling mists. It reached up slowly and pooled its hood down. And the pale white face of Voldemort was glaring at Harry from underneath red hooded eyes.

"Harry Potter…" the voice was Voldemort's soft mocking call. But Harry was not at all sure the thing had opened its mouth.

"Harry, get back!" Godric cried.

But Harry could not move. He was rooted to the spot.

"Harry Potter…"

A whispered spell in Harry's right ear and a crystalline shadow of shimmering silver engulfed the six wizards.

The spell was broken and Harry was able to jump backwards and look everyone in the eye. Rowena was sobbing in Helga's arms. Godric seemed unnaturally tense his nostrils flaring and chest heaving as if he had ran a mile. Salazar stood with his wand outstretched and Snape was covering his face in his hands.

"What are they?" Rowena sniffed delicately. Even if she was in the middle of a horrible break down she had to have the answers.

It was Snape who answered. "Dementor hybrid… The Dark Lord had boasted about successfully mating dementors with boggarts."

"And there is the result." Slytherin clucked his tongue. His wand was still outstretched covering them all with the silver blanket of protection.

Snape didn't say anything in return. He turned around and stalked away, careful to remain in the safety of Salazar's spell, his robes billowing behind him. Helga, still supporting poor Rowena followed Godric stood back and waited for Harry to reach his side so they took up the rear.

"Buck up Harry, Salazar's spell should protect us from any harm."

Harry grimaced. Godric didn't sound very confident.

'

'

'

The locket found at Grimmauld Place sat in the middle of the dining room table. All eyes were glued to the seemingly insufficient item.

"I say we destroy it," Remus Lupin said taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"What if it's dangerous?" Tonks countered looking up from her mug a rim of melted chocolate giving her an unflattering moustache. "Surely Harry would have said to destroy it if he wanted us too."

"His handwriting is scrawled," Hermione replied. "He was in a rush when he wrote this."

"Harry's writing is also scrawled," Ron pointed out logically. "So how can you tell the difference?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response.

"We should put it to a vote," Shacklebolt said. "All in favour…"

'

'

'

Godric stood back in the gloom as the other inspected his shield, which had unfortunately been chosen by Voldemot as a horocrux. He felt his stomach plummet just looking at the shield which had been a gifted upon his knighthood from the Gryffindor clan leaders. It only seemed like yesterday we he stood tall and proud. He had been so very young then – and naïve.

The shield was protected by a strange murky green light. Salazar had his hand pressed against the protection whispering in rapid Latin. He didn't look too happy at being so close to the protection shield. Even the dementor hybrids which had followed eagerly at a distance seemed uncomfortable. That was little comfort in itself.

Finally Salazar sighed and pulled away.

"Well?" Rowena snapped. She had become irritable when she realised she was the only one to panic under the dementor hybrid's influence. She didn't feel better when Harry admitted he was too scared to even utter a sound.

"Advanced magic," Salazar announced. Rowena rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes Salazar dear, we had gathered that," Helga interjected patiently. "Please do continue."

Salazar smirked but it was rather wryly. "Whoever pushes through this barrier has to give something of themselves in return. There is no other return."

"Like your soul?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

Snape sniffed indifferently.

"No," Salazar said quietly. "A memory, a happy memory that will be lost forever."

Harry racked his brain. "I'll do it," he said.

Godric placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed shaking his head sadly in reply. "I will."

"But…"

Godric shook his head.

"But you used your blood to open the cave it isn't fair that we ask this of you," Harry argued.

"It is not asked of me. I offer freely of my own will."

"And I offer of my own free will too!" Harry cried. "You don't have to be a hero all the time you know!"

"If only you would listen to your own advice Potter," Snape snarled.

"Shut up!" Harry returned facing his ex-professor. Snape raised his hands in defeat but looked gloatingly victorious.

"Harry, it's dangerous for one so young and inexperienced to have his mind sacked and pillaged," Helga said calmly. "Just look at me! I was never the same after I tried something similar."

Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry as Helga pointed to herself energetically more like a thirteen year old school than a regal character from a history text book.

Godric pulled up his sleeves and pressed bodily against the barrier while Harry was distracted. A blinding white light filled the cave and Godric pushed himself through…

'

'

'

After what seemed like an eternity Godric pulled himself back through the shield feeling as if something inside of him was missing. His heart seemed heavy, depleted but he could not recall the reason for his sudden melancholy.

Godric held up the shield for everyone to see and then turned it back to himself delicately tracing the embossed pattern with his hand lovingly. He was dead in this time true and even though material possessions could not follow you to the after life some mementos are hard to give up.

"I'll do it," Salazar said with a slight nod of encouragement. "If you cannot bring yourself to do so."

"Thankyou," Godric replied tearing his eyes from his shield and handing it away with trembling fingers. "You always understood me Salazar." Then he turned his back and stepped to the outer most point of the protection of Salazar's spell as if he could not bear to see his shield destroyed.

There was a pause then a tremendous crack and Godric knew the noise signalled the shield was no more. He sighed and began the long trek back painfully aware of the dementor hybrids watching their every move.

'

'

'

**See my new Blog homepage thingy – link on my Author's home page to keep abreast of news, updates, preview cookies of upcoming chapters etc. **


	17. I Shall Fear No Evil

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

**Through the Furnace **

**Chapter Seventeen. I Shall Fear No Evil**

Like the cave where the fake soul of Voldemort lay, the rock face was covered over. This gave Harry a large lump of worry in the back of his throat. He wondered desperately trying to figure out what the problem was but all he knew was that he had a great sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach, which was now twisting and sliding around like a large serpent. His own words rung around in his skull 'it's a trap…a trap!' And all he wanted to do was to curl up and scream, or run…

Harry was vaguely aware of Godric lifting his sleeve where his unhealed cut was. He watched with a morbid fasincation as the lion founder smeared his blood on the rock and as the small slither of dim light filtered through.

Harry's scar twitched. But his deep emerald eyes were glued to the light. Somehow everything seemed wrong. He opened his mouth to scream a warning but all that came from his mouth was one pitiful squeak.

Snape turned to Harry at this point to see what the matter was but Harry seemed to be petrified and could not do anything.

Snape faced the front again as the rock finished completely opening. All Harry could do was watch as a well aimed curse hit his ex professor square in the chest. Snape reeled backwards with a grunt and spasm. Harry yelled while the founders fumbled for their wands.

A prickle under Harry knees alerted him to the fact he was not alone. Something wrapped itself around Harry's torso and squeezed tightly. Invisible hands searched Harry's pockets until his wand was found and thrown way towards the dementor hybrids.

There was a soft rustle of fabric and Harry's assailant became visible. "Drop your wands or I'll feed this insufferable Gryffindor brat to the Dark Lord's dementor friends."

"Malfoy," Harry gasped.

Malfoy's arms tightened involuntarily around Harry's chest squeezing out all the air in his lungs. "Yes, fancy meeting you here," Malfoy drawled before turning to the founders. "Drop them."

Slytherin alone looked unimpressed. "Don't the dementors affect you too?"

Malfoy leered almost gleefully and stretched one arm out to the dementor hybrids. "Malfoy, my friend," the creature hissed. "You may pass without harm."

"I am immune to any dementor that belongs to the service of my lord, my slippery friend," Malfoy sneered. "Little Harry here is not."

Godric slowly lowered his wand, while Harry found his ability to move and started shaking his head.

"Blast 'em to smitherins!" Harry cried.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lowered their wands also.

"I thought you might see it my way," Malfoy said almost pleasantly. He glanced momentarily at Snape's now unconscious form and tsked loudly. "You've made one too many mistakes Snape." With the flick of Malfoy's wand Snape was securely bound.

Slytherin still held his wand aloft, his usually expression face was disturbed by the wrinkle of fury on his brow. Harry could virtually see Slytherin's nostrils flaring as if daring Malfoy to bait him further. He stared at Slytherin willing the crafty snake founder to do something: _anything!_

"No?" Malfoy tilted his head to the side sounding pleased that Salazar was willingly disobeying him: too pleased if you asked Harry. "Well then…"

Malfoy's words hung in the air for a moment before his wand rested on the small of Harry's back. "Crucio physicalia!"

Pain erupted from somewhere deep inside Harry. Within moments he was writhing on the floor in agony screaming his lungs out. A brief image of a great clawed creature ripping his insides out flashed through his mind. He panicked as he felt his screaming become wet sounding and breathing especially laboured. The curse intensified before lifting.

Harry was left a trembling mass of sweat on the floor, vaguely aware of turning himself over and touching the corners of his mouth which were dipping dark red. He glanced in horror at the sight of his blood that was almost black against his fingers and then gagged.

"A progression up from crucio, my friends," Lucius Malfoy was telling his horrified audience. Harry's screams had even brought Snape back to consciousness. "But unlike the known forgivable crucio physicalia as its name replies is very physical. Attacking the internal organs stomach, lungs, liver, heart… unfortunately I could not hold the curse for a longer period of time as the Dark Lord wants Potter in a good condition. But that is relative as we all know."

"Lower your wand," Malfoy repeated to Slytherin in a voice that sounded much like velvet. "

Salazar looked down upon Harry with a sympathetic gaze. "I cannot allow," he murmured to himself and dropped his wand.

Harry watched the snake founder's wand drop effectively signing his death warrant. "Poor Potter," Lucius sneered. "I can't even promise you a quick death. Rest assured it will be slow and painful."

"I don't… fear… you," Harry exclaimed holding his splitting sides. "Or your… mas..master… you follow…like a…beaten..dog." Despite what Malfoy had said about the curse he was sure that there was damage done to his organs.

Godric gave Harry a truly affectionately look, like a master watching his apprentice completing a complicated skills competently for the first time. The gesture was not lost on Harry.

"We'll see," Malfoy leered. "We shall soon see how brave you truly are."

'

'

'

Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy was more prepared than what Salazar Slytherin had credited the rich aristocrat to be. His plan to attack Lucius as soon as his back was turned was foiled by the seven death eaters which joined them from around the corner. Apparently they had been listening and waiting just in case Potter escaped like he had a habit of doing.

Salazar walked stiffly taking in with concern Harry's all too pale face, flushed cheeks and nose which had now started to bleed. On the other hand he was watching his companions looking for any inkling they had a plan. He mentally shrugged as usual it was obviously up to him to get them out of a sticky situation using all his wit and guile. The only thing he needed now was a plan…

Slytherin looked over the facts of the circumstances. Severus Snape obviously hadn't betrayed them. One he was still alive after making a Slytherin oath and two he was obviously as much a prisoner as any here. It seemed safe to say that Snape had somehow been discovered and lead into an ambush. Slytherin shook his head, the snide idiot had been so sure of himself. They all had been, expect for Harry who had told them this was a trap.

To Salazar's left side Harry tripped and nearly fell face first. Godric steadied him and glanced over and caught his friend's steady gaze as the death eaters laughed stupidly at Harry's plight.

Salazar's frowned deepened; there was nothing valid about laughing at a mere boy stumbling over his own feet after torture. That only made the snake founder swear he would wreck havoc amongst the death eaters very soon. Needless to say Salazar's mode of revenge was feared in his golden days of glory. He would by no means be merciful.

Salazar watched Godric tear his gaze away and squeezed Harry's shoulders: supporting the struggling boy as they were forced to march onwards. "I am proud of you; we all are," Salazar heard Godric whisper.

"I screamed…" Harry blinked furiously the crimson colouring in his cheeks showed his shame.

"It was torture it was suppose to make you scream," Salazar quipped dryly. "In my day even the most uncouth barbarian wizard wouldn't torture a boy who is not old enough to have facial hair."

Godric tightened his hold on Harry's shoulder. Salazar resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Godric was getting in his protective mood.

'_These wizard's better pray to any deity they believe in that Godric does not have a chance to get his hands on a weapon,'_ Salazar thought_. 'Looks like he won't be sated until he has taken down every single one of them single handily.' _

Salazar didn't have much time to contemplate how to best rile Godric up safely to wreck havoc as they were soon ushered (or roughly pushed) through a set of large oaken doors.

Salazar paused and made a show of straightening his robe uncertainly and strode forward arrogantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Salazar demanded.

A snake like man on an obsidian throne lifted his gaze to stare at the intruders. Poor Harry doubled over in pain.

"Ah, my most distinguished guessstsss."

Even Helga Hufflepuff shuddered at the coolness of this man-creatures whisper. Snape at all possible seemed to pale in the dim light.

The snake man languidly stood and suddenly strung to stand menacingly over Harry. "We should not forget to welcome dear Harry Potter to my fold. That would be remise of me… crucio…"

Salazar watched as dispassionately as he could as Harry writhed on the floor, his jaw clamped together so tightly that he was sure to be sore. _'Just scream, boy,'_ Slytherin thought watching the tiny beads of sweat on Harry's brow. _'Just scream no shall think any worse of you.' _

Harry's screams of agony reverberated around the dank hall as if he had suddenly heard Slytherin's silent pleas. Apparently pleased the snake like thing stood taller and stepped away finished the curse. Harry lay panting on his belly his palms of his hands sweaty on the cold ground.

"Such a beautiful voice you have Harry, my dear old friend."

"I'm not your friend," Harry snarled almost shouting.

The dark wizard ignored him and stood over Slytherin. Slytherin being used to the bravado and tricks of intimidation he used on his own students did not recoil as planned.

"And who might my vocal guest be?"

"Salazar Slytherin," Slytherin answered dryly.

Crimson eyes studied Salazar for a moment before he lifted his head back and laughed. "Of course and this must be Godric Gryffindor muggle lover."

Godric growled in response but otherwise inclined his head. "And you?"

The snake thing laughed again. "Lord Voldemort, the one true heir of Slytherin."

Slytherin snapped to attention, knitted his brows together and looked Lord Voldemort up and down as if he was inspecting a botched potion. "You? My heir?"

"Where did you find these idiots, Harry? They are quite entertaining. Pity I have to kill them," Voldemort said lazily turning to where Snape was cringing in the corner.

Godric snapped his head up and glanced at Harry who was on his hands and knees making funny gestures. Slytherin also noticed.

First Harry made and noose around his neck pretending to hang himself. Then a movement with his hands like a writing serpent. _'Hang the snake?'_ Godric thought.

Slytherin moved closer to Godric's side and while Voldemort was not looking slide his hand carefully down Godric's calf and into his boot. He had seen the snake, its large diamond head protruding from under the throne. And he knew exactly what Harry wanted him to do. And Godric unknown to most had a second wand in case of emergency kept in the left boot.

Slytherin's long fingers found the wand and slowly slipped it beneath his own robes. Very cautiously he stepped around Godric and watched what Voldemort was doing.

Voldemort was standing over Snape his wand outstretched.

"Avada Kedavara!"

Enraged Voldemort turned around to see his beloved snake slumped on the stairs leading to his throne. His ruby eyes glowered at Slytherin who calmly lowered Godric's wand with a neutral expression.

Everything stood still painfully in the coming seconds.

Suddenly without warning Voldemort turned to Slytherin who was handing Godric's wand back. Better the lion founder have a weapon and let loose, in his opinion.

Gleefully Voldemort saw an opening. "Expelliarmus!"

But in his rage Voldemort's aim was slightly off. The wand flew through the air, in a graceful arc, before landing on the stone floor with a tinkle.

Harry scrambled to his knees in a futile attempt to beat the Dark Lord to Godric's wand.

Snape gathering his courage hooked his leg around Voldemort's feet and tripped him.

It all seemed to be happening too fast. Voldemort hit the ground with a thud, Snape reeled back in horror, Harry grabbed the wand and kicked Voldemort in the face to stop the Dark Lord from falling on top of him!

For the brief moment Harry was frozen. He seemed to be looking on a Voldemort looking for his own wand it all seemed surreal. Clumsily he stood shaking on wobbly legs, wand outstretched pointing at the centre of Voldemort's brow.

"No more shall you haunt me," Harry whispered.

Voldemort's lipless mouth creased into a mirthful scowl. "You can't kill me Harry I'm…"

"Avada Kedavara!"

A green light burst forth from Godric's wand. The thin beam hit Voldemort's third eye, crimson eyes stared cold and lifeless up at Harry as if in shook.

"You're mortal," Harry murmured thickly. Thanking his lucky stars that Hermione and the others had the sense to destroy the necklace and Dumbledore's hunch about the snake was correct. "I'm free."

The movement around Harry became hazy and thick. The sound seemed to be coming far way and Harry could not look away from the body of Lord Voldemort. The room spun wobbly on its axis and the dark cold floor came up to meet Harry.


	18. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: Not mine. Burrowed only from the great JK Rowling – not that you didn't already know.

**Through the Furnace **

**Chapter Eighteen. The End of the Beginning**

Something slimy and putrid was sliding down his throat. He thought he was suffocating but could not raise the energy to fight the floating sensation. His world was black, warped by muffled sound and a sky streaked with crimson. He didn't remember who he was or what he had been doing. Only deep crimson eyes, deep cold pools in death flittered in his memory. Long elegant fingers stroked the burning flesh of his throat and he found himself swallowing. No he was choking. He would surely drown on this putrid liquid in his throat.

Panic arose in his chest and he coughed and splattered. His shoulders rose from the ground only to be pushed back down gently. "Easy lad," a voice murmured above him. A red cloaked figure kneeled beside him; dark chocolate eyes searched his own emerald pool for something. "You're safe now. It's over."

He lay back down eye flittering to another man dressed solely in black. His obsidian eyes held nothing for him but disdain and the strongest dislike. Despite this fact he knew he trusted this man even though they held little love for each other. 'Thank you' he mouthed to the figure. This man who had been pulling out vials of strangely coloured liquid tilted his head to the side as if he was some strange creature he could not begin to comprehend.

Two women regarded him solemnly, their long skirts of blue and yellow struck and strange cord with him. It was if they did not belong in this scene. Something was off.

Another man in green and silver stood over a pile of black cloth. With a jolt of horror he realised that under the volumes of black cloak was a body. A dead body to be exact.

"My heir," the man in green stated to himself indigently. "This is my heir…" Stern eyes appraised him critically. "Disgusting, defeated by a child and a Gryffindor child to boot."

He turned over and was immediately vomited over the black man's shoes. The black man snarled at him cursing him for his lack of manners. The audacity of him despoiling his black shiny boots…

He opened his mouth to apologise only to throw up again. He panicked, everything was on fine. He hurt. And unbearably so. His long thin fingers clutched his sides as he retched again.

"Lay him flat Godric," the man in green demanded.

Strong hands wrapped their way around his wrists holding him. "No!" he cried protesting feebly fighting.

The man in black stood making way for the man in green.

"It's this place," the lady in yellow said. "It's making him ill."

"Nonsense," the lady in blue disagreed. "He's just hurt."

"Snape find Godric's wand," the man in green demanded turning his attention to him. "Calm down Harry… slow your breathing… calm…"

He glanced up into the green man's face. Harry… the word seemed to dance in front of him mocking him. Any other time it would have definitely meant something to him. He knew he should have recognised its sound. He knew it was important to him. "Harry," he whispered he reached out a floundering hand.

"He's not lucid is he?" the lady and yellow queried her companion.

"Obviously not, dear Helga."

The man in green grabbed his hand. He knew this was odd, something he normally would not expect from his gentleman. Another hand brushed through his sweaty brow. "Yes Harry, your name, boy…"

"I… Harry…"

"Yes, yes," the man in red said nodding his head. "You know that don't you."

He wasn't so sure. "Yes?" he inquired.

"Yes," the man in green restated for him firmly.

The man in black returned with a long thin stick. "Stun him it's the kindest thing we can do for him."

The man garbed in black seemed gleeful at the moment. He raised his stick and swished and flicked. "Stupfy."

And the world came crashing around him once more.

'

'

'

Godric stood and stretched his legs and turned around to glance about the room. He wasn't sure if it was Lord Voldemort's body or the bodies of the death eaters that had disturbed poor Harry.

After his charge had fainted dead away on the floor after casting the killing curse, Godric had left him in Helga's care as he picked up his wand and started firing cursing, hexes, charms like crazy. In retrospect the death eaters didn't stand a chance… never before had any of them seen anything marginally like Godric's skill with the wand.

Salazar had taken the more violent approach when it came to dispatching Voldemort's minions. Godric had stopped to transfigure a cup into a rather handy morning star and the snake founder was more than happy to assist his friend in culling the death eaters.

The only one that still remained was that pompous idiot Malfoy.

"Bring him here, Snape," Salazar said from his position where he was brooding over Harry.

The light of fear in Malfoy's eyes was worth a thousand words. Snape grabbed the blonde aristocrat and dragged him forwards unceremoniously on his knees.

"You are a fool, Lucius Malfoy," Slytherin said slowly. "Do you know why?"

Lucius stared up into Salazar's cold determined gaze and flinched.

"No?" Salazar queried looking somewhat disappointed. "Very few wizards survive when I decide to dispatch justice in lieu of their victims."

Malfoy's eyes flittered over to Harry's frozen form.

"Don't worry Harry is fine if a little confused," Godric said deliberately mistaking Lucius' look for one of concern.

"He's a lively lad, isn't he?" Salazar continued sweeping around so that Malfoy could no longer see unconscious Harry. "So noble, carefree so much like Lord Gryffindor here it brings make so many fond memories."

Godric smiled wanly at his mention. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"The poor boy would probably ask me to spare you…" Slytherin let the sentence hang suspended and despite himself Malfoy's eyes betrayed his hope that he might go unpunished. "But my monster friend, he is unconscious and would not be able to hear your dying screams."

Malfoy flinched backwards in an attempt to get away from Slytherin who was twirling Godric's wand slowly. Snape grabbed the blonde wizard and threw him at Salazar's feet once more.

"Now how did that delightful spell go?" Salazar asked airily, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously at Malfoy. "I should dearly like to try it…"

"Crucio physicalia," Helga supplied.

"Thank you, dear heart," Salazar replied loftily raising Godric's wand.

'

'

'

If there was anything anyone could say about Salazar Slytherin it was that he would soon become bored with the tedious nature of torture and revenge. Malfoy did not last long under the power of the 'crucio physicalia' and was dispatched within minutes.

"We'll have to tell Potter Lucius Malfoy screamed like a school girl," Snape said stepping over the corpse of his one time companion.

"You'll do no such thing," Salazar replied tersely handing the wand once more to Snape. "Gryffindor youngsters have the habit of blaming themselves for justifiable punishment of their enemies."

Snape snorted.

"We need to get Harry away from this place. Is there anywhere we can go that is safe?" Rowena asked from her corner.

"Grimmauld Place… its headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, there would be someone there to welcome us and Harry will be amongst friends."

"Very well make a portkey if you will," Helga said clapping her hands. "I just adore portkeys."

'

'

'

Fifteen minutes later the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was in an uproar…

"Snape!"

"How dare you show your face here again…"

"Who are these people?"

"Traitor!"

"Harry!"

The last cry had come from a bushy haired girl who was bounding down the stairs three at a time. Salazar watched with raised eyebrows. She was then closely followed by a tall red hair boy and a younger red haired girl.

Godric, who had demanded that he be the one who carried Harry, was immediately swamped by people.

"Out of the way people," Salazar snarled. "How is a potions master supposed to work with a crowd?"

"With Potter you have to get used to it," Snape replied dryly. He was looking at the end of a shaking wand held by a very upset Remus Lupin.

"Erm is there anywhere I can put him?" Godric demanded looking over the heads of many teenagers and adults at a stern looking witch at the back. "He is getting a little heavy and he needs attention from Salazar and Snape, if you please."

The stern witched stepped forward, her mouth in one hard line. The sea of peopled melted before her and she merely nodded her head for Godric to follow her up the stairs. Godric followed leaving in his wake an older red hair woman who had burst into fountains of tears.

'

'

'

Harry opened one eye slowly wondering why his head felt like someone had taken the liberty of landing their pet Hippogriff on his skull. Lifting one hand feebly he rubbed his temples and moaned lightly.

Godric sat by his bed side seemingly reading his transfiguration text book, McGonagall was hovering nearby. Harry groaned again to alert the adults he was awake.

McGonagall started and stared at Harry making him fell very small. "As your pervious head of house and headmistress, Harry Potter you are lucky the new school year has not started."

Harry retraced his thoughts and blearily looked at her momentarily stunned. "I'm not going back… Voldemort…"

McGonagall looked over him pityingly. But it was Godric who silenced her with a look. Harry watched his founder slowly close the book and lean forward to speak to him. Despite himself Harry found himself leaning closer to hear what Godric had to say.

"You killed him Harry, he's gone," Godric murmured, "don't you remember?"

Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Yes. He remembered and he shuddered with the horrible thought. "I'm a murderer…"

"No," McGonagall whispered. "You're a hero."

Harry shook his head and his hands were shaking. "I used an unforgivable."

Godric took Harry's hands in his own. "I know how it feels my boy, to make your first kill." Harry blushed and looked away. "The killing curse was a means to an end… nothing more, nothing less."

Harry clamped his eyes shut as if this could stop him from hearing Godric's comforting words.

"Harry look at me…" Harry clamped his eyes even more tightly. "Look at me! Look into your hearts of hearts. Do you think you are evil? Should you have died at Voldemort's hands and let many others perish with you?"

"No," Harry breathed.

"Then you did what you had to do. Being a warrior Harry is a path thwart with ugly decisions and sometimes you have to cross boundaries you never imagined you could or would. But you cannot allow that to change who you essentially are."

Harry nodded and opened his eyes, which he had closed again. In the corner he saw McGonagall's eyes misting up and nodding into her handkerchief.

"You have a chance of completing your education, Potter," she smiled. "It's not too late to enrol all I need is a yes or no."

Harry considered for a moment and then smiled. "Make that a yes."

McGonagall, looking very much the cat that got the cream, victoriously left the room.

Godric watched her go. "Interesting woman; Hogwarts is in good hands."

"You'll be going soon, won't you?" Harry said suddenly feeling regret in his stomach.

"Tomorrow night, need to speak to your Minister for Magic to Vouch for Snape… and of course there is a large celebration for the demise of Voldemort Oh Saviour of the Wizarding World."

Harry groaned it was yet another title to add to his collection.

"Actually what a I want to talk to you about…" Godric shifted, for a moment Harry thought he was nervous but the founder pulled something from out of the folds of his robes. His wand, bent in half, phoenix feather protruding nearly all the way. "It can't be fixed. The death eaters took the liberty of destroying it."

Harry took his mangled wand from Godric and laid it sadly on his lap.

"I haven't got anything much to leave with you before I go," Godric said.

"That's okay, meeting you was brilliant enough for the Boy-Who-Killed," Harry quickly replied.

Godric held out his wand that Harry had used to kill Voldemort. "I would like you to have mine."

"But I…"

"I insist…" Godric placed the wand on Harry lap and Harry gingerly picked it up.

"Go on give it a wave."

Harry beamed and posed, pointing at Hedwig's empty cage. "Swish and Flick…," he murmured glancing with one eye at Godric. "Accio!"

The cage floated through the air and landed on Godric's lap. All Harry could do was laugh and glanced down at Godric's gift. It was long and suppled, its handle was fashioned from gold engraved with tiny griffins.

"Rowan, 12 inches, griffin feather," Godric pronounced.

"Thankyou. I…"

They were interrupted by a soft knock and an opening door.

"Ron," hissed a bushy haired girl. "You wait for them to answer."

Ron went beet red and went to close the door again. Godric however waved them in. Harry however only had eyes for his lovely sister, Ginny.

The three teenagers entered, they of course knew who this individual was but hadn't been introduced as Godric had spent most of his time with an unconscious Harry.

Ron toed the carpet, Hermione looked everywhere but Godric and Ginny was blushing furiously trying not to giggle at the antics of her brother and newly acquired 'girl friend.'

Godric stood regally and extended his hand to Ron first then Hermione. "Godric Gryffindor and you must be Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Heard so much about you." Godric lowered his voice and whispered to Ginny in a conspiratorial tone. "Ginny Weasley, I believe young Harry is head over heals over you."

"I would dearly love to hear some stories from some of my students while Harry ahem rests," Godric continued ushering Hermione and Ron out the door while winking at Ginny.

Ginny stood frozen as the door clicked shut.

"Ginny I…" Harry started.

Ginny crossed the room quickly giving the door a quick glance over her shoulder before coming to an abrupt halt over Harry's bed. "Hush," she said placing her delicate finger against his trembling lips. "You speak too much." Ginny reached down and brushed her pink lips against his.

Harry pulled away a question glinting in his emerald orbs. "So this is a new beginning for us?"

Ginny kissed him again and managed to fall over so that she was draped over Harry. Not that Harry minded. She broke of the kiss and grinned into Harry's chest. "I guess it is the end of the beginning for us and everyone else left behind… So yes, to new beginnings."

FIN


End file.
